Brides Of the North
by Goddess of Roses
Summary: A new princess comes to Winterfell to marry Robb. A secret love between bastards is discovered. Life is about the spiral out of control and love is dragged along. Horrible at Summaries. Please read! Robb/OC, Jon/OC/OC
1. Arriving in Winterfell

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but my Original Characters. Everything belongs to its rightful owners!

The snow fell to the ground softly, the sun peeking out from behind the grey clouds, only to be covered again by the grey blanket in the sky. The wind blew across the land making the snow blow along the legs of the horses. The riders from the south were feeling effects from the cold. They were huddled under their cloaks as best they could.

There was one white horse among the group and it belonged to the Lady Daeryssa Penrose. She was flanked by her two ladies, Tali and Kristina. She had a very special purpose here in the North. She was to marry Robb Stark, a man she didn't even know. From what she had heard he hadn't reached manhood, but he was not just a boy either.

The thought made Daeryssa's blood boil. She couldn't believe her father had just given her away like this. She would be shackled to a man she didn't even know for the rest of her life. She could think of no greater punishment.

The match had been suggested by the king's council. They thought there needed to be some Southern blood in the North. Daeryssa was sure it was the doing of the queen, who made her hatred for the North no secret. Her father was quick to agree, as he "could not refuse a suggestion from the king".

"Milady," Tali awoke her mistress from her thoughts. "Winterfell is ahead."

Daeryssa looked up and saw the giant stone fortress. It looked like it could defend any attack behind its high walls. But like everything else in the North, it looked cold and haunting. It almost looked like a prison. How fitting, Daeryssa thought. A prison should look like one.

The booming voice of her father rang out over the traveling party. "Well don't delay! Move your asses!"

Daeryssa motioned her horse forward. "This is it old buddy...Our new home..."

000

WInterfell had been in a uproar all morning. Lady Catelyn Stark had been running after her children to make sure they were ready to receive their guests. She knocked on Robb's door and the door swung open. Robb stood in front of his mother with his curly black hair neatly trimmed and his facial hair had been groomed. "Mother?"

Catelyn nodded in satisfaction of her son's state. "Now would you go help Bran? He is rather behind." She took off and tried to find her youngest, Rickon.

Robb started off to his brother's room. He had been having his own second thoughts about this wedding. He didn't know her, how could he spend his life with a woman he didn't pick? Robb shook the thoughts from his head. He had promised himself that he wasn't going to think this way. Maybe this woman would be everything he wanted.

Bran was standing in the middle of the room glaring at his reflection in the mirror, when Robb arrived. "I thought you were the one getting married."

Jon chuckled. "It won't kill you to wear it for an hour."

"You don't know that," Bran told him, causing both Robb and Jon to chuckle.

000

The Starks lined up in front of their home. Eddark Stark was in the middle. Next to him was Catelyn, his wife. Their children lined up from oldest to youngest next to her. Behind them were all of their servants, guards, and wards. They waited patiently for the riding party to arrive.

But, Arya Stark was far from patient. She was bouncing in her place. Her handmaiden, Alia touched her shoulder. Arya looked at her and then her mother, who was watching Ayra out of the corner of her eye. Arya sighed and stood still, after smiling to her handmaiden, who surely saved her from a scolding.

The sounds of horses came closer and soon the horses came trotting into sight. The Lord Kevan Penrose led the party. He dropped off of his horse and walked over to the Starks. "Ned!" Kevan smiled and shook Eddark's hand. "Wonderful to see you again."

Eddark nodded. "It is good to see you again under such joyous occasion."

Kevan smiled to Catelyn and nodded to her. He came to Robb and shook his hand. "You must be my future son-in-law."

"Yes sir," Robb said, shaking his hand.

"Well I am sure you are anxious to meet her." Kevan motioned to one of the riders. "This is my daughter, Daeryssa."

Robb followed his arm with his eyes. He finally saw her. Her long brown hair fell from out from inside her hood. Her chocolate eyes stood out against her ivory skin. The way the blue cloak she was wearing hugged her body, he could tell she was slender. All and all Robb was impressed. She was very pleasing to the eye.

He bowed to her. "Milady."

Daeryssa nodded to him. "Milord..."

She couldn't help notice how good looking he was. His dark eyes seemed to just cut into her soul. She had to admit that she should have been more positive. He seemed nice enough.

Dismounting from her horse, she felt someone reach up to steady her. It was obviously a man's hands. She looked over her shoulder to see it was Robb. Eddark came over to his soon to be daughter-in-law. He took her hand and kissed it, once her feet were on the ground. "Daeryssa, welcome to my home."

Daeryssa bowed. "Thank you my Lord."

Eddark smiled to her. "I am sure you are tired from your journey. Rest well tonight, for tomorrow will be a big day."

A/N: Hi guys! This is my first story and first attempt at Game of Thrones. Please review and let me know what you think. I know this first chapter wasn't a lot, but I hope that this story can form into a great read! I know that it may be shallow of me to focus on the looks during their first meeting, but that is all you really have! They don't know each other yet.


	2. Royal Wedding

Disclaimer: see Chapter one!

The sun crept into the large window in Daeryssa's room, hitting her in the face. She put her hand over her open eyes, making a low growling sound. She had been up for hours, but she wasn't ready for the sun to come up. She wasn't ready for the 'celebration' today. _Gods...I must be the only woman who doesn't look forward to her own wedding!_

There were sounds of someone at her door. _Pretend you are asleep and they will go away..._she thought to herself. Then there was a very distinctive knock at the door.

"My lady..."Tali said very quietly, like she was afraid to wake her. "It is time to wake up. I brought you breakfast."

Daeryssa sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. _I had better get this over with._ She walked over to the door and opened it. Tali walked in with a tray. There was bacon, eggs, and bread on the plate. There was also a small mug of coffee.

Tali put the tray on the dresser and bowed. "I will get bath water for you when you eat."

As she picked up the spoon, Daeryssa nodded to her handmaiden. She ate the food, even though she wasn't that hungry. Her stomach felt like it was in knots. She felt dizzy and lightheaded. Daeryssa watched Tali pour the steaming water into the bronze tub. It looked like heaven at the moment.

Tali left the room and Daeryssa started to strip. She couldn't help but think about the night ahead. A man was going to see her this way. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that. The thought of being with a man scared her. She eased herself into the water, her body hidden under the surface.

Daeryssa picked up the washcloth and rubbed oils into it. She ran the cloth across her arm and shivered. She wondered how it would feel to be under Robb in their marital bed. She heard that it felt good, and even once overheard her father's guards talking about it. Her mother had talked to her about it before, but she was afraid at the practice of it. Lost in her deep thoughts, Daeryssa lost track of time, and didn't even feel the water go cold.

000

Robb ran a hand through his hair. He stood tall in his black attire, pulling on his black cloak. He picked up a fox fur and put it on his shoulders, over his cloak. Looking over his shoulder, Robb saw Theon Greyjoy come into his room. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Nodding, Robb turned around and picked up his sword. He tied it at his hip and looked over himself one more time. "I bet you're ready for tonight." Greyjoy teased.

"Tonight might be a little mild compared to what you are thinking," Robb said.

"What? You don't know where to put it?" Greyjoy asked.

Robb merely shook his head. "I won't force her. I can only imagine she is still getting use to the idea of being my wife. I know I am still getting use to the idea of having a wife."

Greyjoy snorted. "If you are going to be stuck with her the rest of your life, you might as well enjoy it."

000

It was a long walk to Godswood. Daeryssa held her skirt up off the ground and walked between her mother, Alayne and Lady Catelyn Stark. Beside her was Sansa Stark and Arya who were dressed in their finest clothes.

Ned Stark and Lord Kevan came into sight. Next to Ned, was Robb. Daeryssa stared at him for what seemed like the longest time. He really was a handsome man and he had kind eyes that made her feel safe. She bowed to him when she finally took her place next to him. "My Lord..."

Robb looked at her for a moment. She looked like a vision from the Gods. Her dress was silver instead of white, but it suited her. The neckline was rounded showing just the very top of her breasts. The bead work in the dress sparkled like drops of water.

As he grabbed her, Daeryssa looked into Robb's eyes. "Daeryssa, there are no need for formalities between us. You will be my wife, and I your husband."

"As you wish husband..." Daeryssa stood slowly and took Robb's hand.

The couple turned to the holy man. He smiled sweetly at them. "We have gathered here in this holy place, to join Robb Stark with Daeryssa Penrose. Who gives this woman to this man?"

Lord Kevan stepped forward. "Her mother and I do."

The priest nodded and looked back at the young couple. "Robb Stark do you take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love her and honor her as long as you live?"

Robb looked at Daeryssa and nodded. "I do so promise."

"Do you Daeryssa Penrose take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love and honor him as long as you live?"

Daeryssa looked at Robb, then swallowed. "I do so promise."

"Then in front of these witnesses you are married. You may kiss your bride."

Robb reached out and touched her face gently. He could tell she was nervous, so he moved slowly, touching her lips with his ever so gently. He slipped one arm around her giving her lips another feather kiss.

Daeryssa nervously kissed back softly. She didn't know what she was doing, but she like the feeling of kissing. It was sweet and gentle.

Robb pulled away from her and gave her an encouraging smile. The witnesses began to clap. Ned smiled and said, "Let us celebrate!"

000

The dining hall was packed with people who had come for the wedding reception. There was music blasting off of the walls and people danced among the drunks, who were already stumbling around. Daeryssa sat and watched the festivities from the long table at the head of the room. She sipped wine and watched Robb talk with two men she didn't know yet, but one must have been his brother as he looked so much like Robb.

Almost like he could sense her watching them, the men looked up at her. Robb nodded his head to them and then walked over to his new bride. "Wife, would you like to dance?"

Robb didn't dance very well and he didn't enjoy it, but it was Daeryssa's wedding day. He knew this wasn't her first choice, so he tried to make it as easy on her as possible. She smiled and nodded to him. "I would love to."

Daeryssa stepped down from her place and took his hand. The young couple went down to the center of the room and joined the dance. "I hope today was happy for you."

"Yes," she nodded. "It was a beautiful wedding."

As the night went on, there became fewer and fewer guests. Daeryssa excused herself from a woman, who had been chewing her ear off for the past hour. She took a great big deep breath before meeting Tali and Kristina in her room. Tali helped her out of that huge dress as Kristina gathered her nightgown, which was made specifically for this night. It was made of pink silk and was floor length. The neckline came down low, lower than her breast bone. Kristina put her robe over the nightgown so her lady could walk to Robb's room decently.

"Do you have any questions my lady?" Tali asked.

"No..." Daeryssa shook her head.

Her maids nodded and led her from the room. There were only a few turns between her room and his, but it felt like the walk went on for hours. When they reached the room, Daeryssa dismissed her maids. She reached for the doorknob and opened the door. That seemed to open a floodgate inside Daeryssa as she became overwhelmed with a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

A/N: Hi again guys! I would like to thank everyone who favorite and put my story on your story alerts. It means so much to me. I would like to give a special shout out to my reviewers rikka21 and rf. So this chapter was a little longer. I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to handle their wedding night so I left it as a cliffy. Please leave a review and I will see you next time!


	3. Archery Love

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Warning: There is some adult content in this chapter. So if you don't like it, skip over it.

The sound of the door opening made Robb look up. He saw his new bride walk into the room. The fear on her face was obvious. Daeryssa was looking straight at him, trying to be brave, and he could tell. "My Lord Stark..." Her voice had a slight tremor in it.

Robb stood up from his chair. He walked over to her slowly and reached his hand out. It cupped her face gently. "Daeryssa...Call me Robb...You are my wife."

Daeryssa nodded, looking straight into his eyes. "Robb..."

Leaning in close, Robb whispered gently, "If you don't want to consummate our marriage, we won't."

"That won't be necessary..." Daeryssa blurted out. "I mean-"

Robb leaned the rest of the way in and kissed her lips. Daeryssa just stood there for a moment before kissing him back. She rested her hands on his bare chest to steady herself. Flexing her fingers, Daeryssa felt the hair on his chest.

Pulling away, Robb looked at Daeryssa. He couldn't force her, but she seemed alright with this. Robb put his arm behind her knees and picked her up bridal style. The closer he brought her to the bed, the tighter her stomach felt. She was so nervous.

Robb set her down gently and sat next to her on the bed, leaning over her. She looked up at him and gulped. He leaned down and kissed her. As his lips were dancing on hers, Robb's hand slipped into her robe and under her nightgown. Daeryssa gasped as his hand found her breast.

The new sensation was different, good but different. His fingers rolled her nipple, which earned Robb a soft moan from Daeryssa's mouth. His other hand pulled her robe from her body.

Robb moved so he was on top of her. He grabbed the straps of her nightgown and pulled them down. Daeryssa opened her eyes. "I'm...afraid..." She whispered. "I've never done this before."

"If you decide this is what you want, I will be gentle," Robb tried to sooth her.

Robb slowly pulled the nightgown down to her waist, exposing her breasts to the cold air. Her pink nipples were hard and stood out from her ivory skin. Daeryssa blushed and averted her eyes. Robb dipped his head down and took one of her mounts into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue.

Lacing her fingers into his hair, Daeryssa held his head there. Her body was starting to relax into against his. Robb pushed her nightgown down the rest of the way. Their eyes locked as Robb pulled his head away from her. Their emotions seemed to pass through each other. The fear, the need, the want, and the worry were obvious to them.

Daeryssa watched his hand move down her stomach. Robb's hand disappeared between her legs. There was an intense pleasure that shot through her. Daeryssa moaned in pleasure, clinging to the bed sheets. The pleasure became greater as he continued. There was a pressure building inside of Daeryssa and she thought it was going to explode. Just as she thought she was going to fall over the edge, Robb pulled his hand away.

Trying to catch her breath, Daeryssa reached up and touched his face. Robb looked down at her. "Are you sure?"

Daeryssa nodded slowly. "Yes..."

000

A sudden movement shook the bed. Daeryssa stirred and opened her eyes, squinting at first so her eyes could adjust to the light. She could see Robb standing by the edge of the bed. He was pulling on clothes, obviously trying not to wake her.

"What are you doing?" he heard her say, sleep still in her voice.

Robb turned to face her and smiled softly. "I promised Bran I would help him practice his archery."

Daeryssa smiled back. "Would you mind if I watched? I was never allowed to learn anything like that at home."

Robb sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "You are allowed to watch whenever you want. If you want to learn I'll teach." He kissed her hand.

Daeryssa smiled and nodded. "I'll meet you there as soon as I get dressed."

Robb nodded and left the room. Daeryssa dressed and slipped on her shoes. She left the room and went outside. The cold air felt good on her face, and the wind made her hair fly.

The sounds of arrows to her left told Daeryssa where they were. She walked over and saw a young boy with shoulder length hair shooting a bow. Robb was standing next to him, with another man with black hair and eyes to match. His skin was pale and he was quite tall.

To her right, she could hear in old man scolding a girl. "Pay attention Arya!"

Ayra rolled her eyes. "The Penroses rule Howl's Den."

The older man nodded. "Their saying?"

"Set Down Our Deeds."

"Their History?"

Arya sighed. "This is pointless."

"Lady Arya, answer the question."

"They served the kings of the past, being loyal and true. But, they weren't always loyal as they rose against the mad king after he put their heir to death." Arya said, as if she was reading it straight from a text book.

Daeryssa looked at them for a moment. Her father's rebellion was not a secret, but it wasn't talked about in her house. They never talked about her late brother either. She shook it off and walked over to Robb.

Robb smiled to her. "This is Bran." He motioned to the boy shooting the bow. "And this is Jon Snow."

Jon nodded to her. "Nice to meet you."

Daeryssa smiled at him. "Hello."

Jon looked back at Arya, then at Robb. "I'll be back." He turned and walked back toward the castle.

Robb nodded and looked back at Bran. "Relax your arm. Lower your aim."

Bran did what his brother told him and shot his arrow. It went to left and missed his target and Bran let out an exasperated sigh. Robb chuckled. "Keep trying Bran. You'll get it."

000

Making her mistress's bed, Alia let out a sigh. It was quiet when Arya was at her lessons. She looked around the dimly lit room, making a list of everything she had to do. She turned back around and started to fluff the pillows.

Suddenly, arms went around Alia's waist. She turned and looked at Jon Snow. Alia looked up at him. "Jon...I'm busy..."

Jon touched her face and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Alia kissed back, putting her arms around his neck. He pulled his mouth away and kissed her neck. "Are you still busy?"

Alia giggled lightly. "Yes, I am."

Jon picked her up. He carried her into her room, which was connected to Arya's. Alia made a noise when he dropped her on her bed. Jon walked back over to the door and shut it.

A/N: Well there is chapter 3. I tried to add more information about Daeryssa. So review and I will post again soon!


	4. Fear

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Daeryssa pulled her cloak tighter around her as she walked out into the courtyard. It had been a wedding present from Eddard Stark. The cloak was black with a fox fur curling around the top. She had been very grateful for the gift as she was not used to the freezing temperatures of Winterfell.

Lord Stark was already with her parents when she arrived. He was wishing them safe travels, along with his wife. Robb was also already there, standing next to his mother. "Be sure to take care of my daughter," Kevan told him.

Robb shook his father-in-law's hand. "Of course, Lord Kevan."

Alayne smiled at Daeryssa as she walked over. "My darling." Daeryssa hugged her mother and patted her back. "Send word the moment you are with child."

Daeryssa blushed. "Mo-Mother!"

Robb chuckled at his bride's shyness. "We will. Won't we?"

All Daeryssa could do was nod. Alayne squeezed her daughter one more time before mounting up onto her horse. Kevan pulled an envelope out of his cloak and handed it to Daeryssa.

"This is from your uncle," he told her. "He was unable to attend your wedding, much to his displeasure. He sent this letter for you."

Kevan offered it to her. Daeryssa looked at it for a few moments, and then she took it. She slipped it into her cloak and hugged her father. "I love you father."

"I love you too little one," Kevan said back.

He mounted up onto his horse and nodded to Ned again. "Thank you again for your hospitality." He looked at his party. "Let's go!"

The party went zooming off into the distance. Daeryssa watched her family leave. It was a hard thing to swallow. She had never been away from family for any length of time. She looked down at the envelope in her hands.

Robb could sense her distress. He wrapped his arms around her and pet her gently. Daeryssa grabbed onto him and buried her head in his chest, taking in his scent, which made her feel safe.

000

Jon ran his hand along the curve of Alia body. She was lying in front of him, completely bare. His dark eyes were gazing into her crystal blue eyes. "Alia...you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I want to marry you."

Alia's eyes went wide for a moment. She couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. "Did you just say...?"

Jon nodded and kissed her gently. "I did," he muttered against her lips.

Alia giggled. "You are crazy..."

Jon rolled her on top of him and tickled her sides. Alia laughed hard and wiggled in his hands. "Jon! Stop! That tickles!"

Chuckling, Jon tickled her quicker, getting a squeal out of the beauty above him. She smacked his hands away and pinned them to either side of his head. "I said..." her lips brushed his ever so gently. "Stop it..."

Jon reached out and brushed her lips. "Don't tease."

"Then don't tickle me..." Alia kissed him and ran her hand over his abs. Jon caught her hand and looked at her, before flipping them over. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and grabbed her thigh. He fit between her legs, sliding inside.

Alia purred and weaved her fingers into his hair. She arched her back and rested her head against his. Jon's arms wrapped around her as Alia's arms went around him. They danced their dance, slowly and passionately.

The door suddenly opened and Bran ran in. Jon jumped off of Alia immediately and she tried to cover herself with the fur on his bed. Bran stopped in his tracks and stared at his half-brother. The young boy couldn't have known what they had been doing.

Catelyn ran in after, as she was chasing her son after he had tried to escape his bedtime. She stopped dead in her tracks too, but Jon and Alia wished she had been as silent as Bran. "What is going on in here?" Catelyn yelled.

She looked between the two lovers and then grabbed Bran and slapped her hand over his eyes. "Get decent and we will have a talk with my husband." Her glare bore into them like hell's wrath. She dragged Bran out of the door and slammed it after them.

Alia looked at Jon, her eyes full of fear. "I am going to lose my place as Arya's maid." Jon looked at her as he pulled his breeches on. "They're going to send me back to the Vale! Jon, I can't go back there! Lady Catelyn was the one who gave me sanctuary!"

Jon grabbed her arms and made her look at him. "They won't send you back. I won't let them send you back." He kissed her, putting his arms around her neck. "I will run away with you, if that is what it took. You won't go back to him. I promise."

Alia nodded, calming down. She clinged to Jon, never wanting to let go. Jon pet her hair, soothing the young maid.

000

Daeryssa sat in a chair, near the fire. Robb had already gone to bed. She tried to fall asleep with him, but the letter from her uncle weighed heavy on her. She looked at it in her hands, the letter she had put off reading.

She had always been close to her uncle, until he had committed adultery. It had crushed her aunt, who later committed suicide after her son died. Kevan had forgiven him, but Daeryssa could never bring herself to forgive him for what he did to her favorite aunt.

Breaking open the letter, Daeryssa unfolded the letter. She scanned the letter first, before starting to read it.

My dearest Daeryssa,

I wanted to pass along my congratulations for your recent marriage. I am sure you will become a beautiful, strong Lady of the North. With your father's illness soon becoming fatal, I wanted to extend an outstanding offer of friendship between us. The Penroses have grown weak since the death of your brother. We need to be closer than ever. I will be visiting you soon enough. I wish you all the best.

Love,

Ser Cortnay Penrose

Daeryssa folded up the letter and threw it in the fire. She watched her uncle's letter burn away. She would never forgive the man. Not only had he disrespected her brother and aunt, but he dared to send a letter talking about her father's illness.

It had been decided that her father's illness shouldn't be common knowledge. Her father didn't want people to know, and yet her uncle sent it in a letter. It could have been read by anyone before her father had given it to her. She stood up and walked back over to her bed.

Robb laid there, the sheets tangled up around him. Daeryssa slipped her robe off and climbed in next to him. She laid her head against his chest and he put his arms around her.

A/N: This is chapter 4. I am sorry for the wait but I got sick so I wasn't able to focus on my writing. I hope you enjoy. Review!


	5. Engagments

For disclaimer see chapter 1

The look Lady Catelyn was giving Jon and Alia was colder than the snow outside. They both felt uncomfortable. To make matters worse Eddard had yet to say a word and the silence was only intensifying the thick aura in the room. Jon reached over and grabbed her hand. Alia looked at him and squeezed his hand. The worry of Lord Stark's judgment passed through them.

Finally, Eddard looked up at the two young lovers. "I disagree with your premature actions."

Alia nodded and Jon squeezed her hand back. "Of course, Lord Stark," Alia said, trying to keep her voice strong.

"But, I have decided that you two will be married." Eddard told them. "If you want to live like a married couple, you might as well be one. If you decide you don't want to marry, then I suggest you not see each other in this way."

Jon thought Catelyn's head was going to explode. "Bran saw them together! What if it had been Arya? How can you allow this woman attend to our daughter?"

Eddard looked at his wife and then back at the young maid. "This relationship will stay private, until it is publicly announced. Arya will not see or be told anything."

Alia bowed low. "Yes my lord."

000

Daeryssa drew her bow back. Her eyes were looking forward at the bale of hay with a target on it. She let the arrow go and it whirled toward the hay, but hit the ground in front it, with the other six she had fired. She let out a sigh and hung her head. _I am never going to get the hang of this._

The sounds of someone clapping echoed off of the courtyard walls. Robb came into sight, smirking. "Very graceful."

"Shut up," Daeryssa said. She turned back around and shot another arrow, only to under shoot it again.

Robb chuckled and walked over to her. He stood behind her and put his hand over hers. "You aim too low." He guided her bow up slightly. His other hand went to her hand holding the arrow in place. "You have good form." His hand went up her arm and to her shoulder. "But, you are too tense. Loosen your shoulders up a bit."

Daeryssa relaxed her shoulders and aimed. She released and the arrow hit the target. Lowering her bow, Daeryssa turned and looked up at Robb. "Thank you..."

"Firing a bow is a hard thing," Robb told her. His hand went to her face and pet gently. "You do it well. How long have you been practicing?"

"A few weeks," Daeryssa walked with him over to the doors of the palace. "My brother was a great archer. I feel closer to him when I hold his bow."

Robb took her hand. "Were you close to your brother?"

Daeryssa nodded. "He was ten years older than I was, but we were very close. I miss him."

The couple went into the room they shared. Robb watched her put the bow away. "What was his name?"

Daeryssa stood up and sat on the edge of their bed. "Brandon."

Robb sat next to her. He took her hands and kissed them. "He would want you to be happy."

Daeryssa's face hardened slightly. "You think I am not happy?"

"I think you are hiding your pain behind your duty. I think you focus on your obligations and bottle up your anger," Robb said.

Daeryssa stood up and smacked him across the face. "Don't say that! Don't you ever say that to me!" She started to walk away when Robb grabbed her around the waist. "You don't know me! Don't act like you know me!" She shoved Robb away and slammed the door in his face.

000

Dinner that night was a grand event. A lot of food had been prepared and there were women dancing between the tables. The hall was bright and the sounds of laughing filled the room. Jon walked over to his brothers, who were sitting at the table near their parents. Robb looked a little upset, but he sat there listening to Bran and Rickon.

"Father says Jon Arryn is coming soon," Bran said. "Do you think the king will come too?"

"Jon Arryn rides from the Vale not King's Landing," Jon told him as he sat down next to Robb.

"Oh..." Bran sounded disappointed.

On the other hand, Rickon was hopeful. "Is Aunt Lysa coming too?"

"Maybe..." Robb answered, looking somewhere other than his little brother.

"You've never even met her," Bran said.

Jon followed Robb's eyes over to where Daeryssa was standing talking to Sansa. "Did you two have a falling out or something?"

"Or something," Robb answered.

Jon was going to ask another question, but Eddard stood up and cleared his throat. The hall went silent and everyone looked up. "Tonight, we are here to celebrate the engagement of Jon Snow and Alia Stone."

All the men went over to Jon and slapped him on the back. Robb shook his hand. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, now he can be as unhappy as the rest of us!" One of the guards yelled out. His statement was met with laughs and "here here's".

000

Alia pulled the covers up and over her mistress. "Are you warm enough Lady Arya?"

Ayra nodded. "Do you love him?"

"Yes. I love your brother very much," Alia answered, without any kind of hesitation.

"If he doesn't treat you right, send him to me. I'll knock some sense into him," Arya told her maid.

Alia chuckled and stood up. "Goodnight Lady Arya." She blew the candle out and closed the door behind her.

Walking up the hall, she passed a few maids who congratulated her on her engagement. Alia nodded to them and continued to Jon's room. Just as she reached for the door, Jon pulled it open. "There you are." He picked her up and kicked the door shut.

000

Robb opened the door to his room and saw Daeryssa sitting at her vanity. Kristina was brushing her hair as Daeryssa was taking off her jewelry. She saw him through the mirror and motioned for her handmaiden to leave. Kristina put the brush down and bowed, before she left.

Walking over to her, Robb pulled his cloak off. "If you want me to leave-"

Daeryssa pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. She pulled away after a moment and rested her head against his. "No...You were right. I'm sorry."

Robb pulled her up and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He backed her up until she fell onto their bed, on her back. His hand grabbed the fabric of her skirt and hiked it up over her thighs. "Do you forgive me?" Robb asked against her neck.

"No," Daeryssa teased.

Smirking, Robb nipped at her neck. "We will have to fix that."

A/N: Sorry if this took a while. I had a hard time writing this chapter. Now, as you may have guessed, this story is a little AU with Lysa and Jon Arryn coming to Winterfell so if you don't like it, let me know. I know the story is moving a little slow, but I promise the drama is coming. Review please.


	6. Dreaming Possibilities

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Shades of pink and light orange were casted into the sky as dawn was breaking. The servants were already running around trying to get everything ready for Jon Arryn's arrival. Robb made his way through the sea of the servants to find his wife, who was already outside, shooting her brother's bow.

She looked so frustrated as she was still missing her target. Robb had to chuckle. She had forgotten what he had taught her. He walked up behind her and touched her shoulders. "Remember," he told her. "Relax and aim higher."

Daeryssa fired again, following her husband's advice, and hit her target. "You think you are so smart," she pouted. She hated losing and she absolutely couldn't stand being wrong.

"Look who's talking," Robb teased. "You can't even fire a bow right."

Daeryssa glared at him. She lunged, tackling him to the ground that was covered in hay. Robb chuckled as she landed on his chest. He kissed her lightly and ran his hands up into her hair, pulling straw out of her hair.

Catelyn was walking out to the storeroom with Master Luwin when she spotted the young couple. She walked over to her son, noticing his and his wife's state. "Robb, you should be preparing for Jon Arryn's arrival."

Robb stood up and helped Daeryssa up. "Mother, he is hours from Winterfell."

"Exactly!" Catelyn countered. "You should be groomed and dressed, before he arrives. As does your wife."

Robb looked at Daeryssa and took in her appearance. She was wearing a simple blue dress, her hair was completely disheveled, and she had a quiver of arrows on her back. Robb looked back at his mother. He knew he wouldn't win this argument with her, as he rarely did. He merely nodded and he and Daeryssa started back toward the castle.

"One more thing," Catelyn called after them. The couple stopped and looked at her. "Ladies of Winterfell do not learn archery. It would be best if you learn how to stitch instead."

Daeryssa didn't say anything. She was too angry to say anything. Who was Catelyn Stark to tell her she wasn't fit to learn how to defend herself because she was a woman? Daeryssa just walked into the castle and didn't look back.

000

Measuring a fidgeting Arya, Alia shook her head. "My lady, please stop moving around."

"No!" Arya yelled. "If it doesn't fit, it doesn't fit!"

Alia sighed. "We have to get you ready for the guests that will be arriving shortly. It is your parents wish that you look presentable."

Arya grumbled to herself as Alia continued. The maid shook her head. "It doesn't fit..." Alia sighed. "You have grown too much."

Arya smirked. "Then I suppose I can't go."

"Oh you are going to go," Alia told her. Arya's face dropped and she continued to pout. Alia chuckled and went for the door. "Let me see if one of Sansa's old dresses will fit."

Alia went down the hall, toward Sansa's room. She felt familiar hands grab her around the waist and pull her into the shadows. Jon pressed his lips to hers. Alia giggled and pulled away.

"Not here Jon," she whispered.

He pulled her back. "Yes, here and now." He kissed her again.

"You heard what Lord Stark said," Alia muttered as she pulled her mouth away.  
"He already announced our engagement," Jon told her, running his fingers through her hair. "It's alright now."

"It isn't proper Jon..." Alia said. "Not until we are married."

Jon pulled away and sighed. He was frustrated. Waiting for their wedding day to kiss Alia had not been what he had in mind. "Alia, it isn't like we haven't done it before. What has gotten into you?"

"I just want our wedding to be special," Alia said. "I don't want to be together until that day."

"Even kissing?" Jon looked appalled at the very thought.

"Surely you can wait for three months," Alia started to go back down the hallway, but stopped. "Kissing leads to other things. I know we have done them before, but...The thought of giving birth to a child out of wedlock scares me."

Jon stopped. He hadn't thought of that. The thought of a child coming from their actions had never entered his mind. Now that it had, it scared the crap out of him. He didn't want a child to have to suffer through what he did, what Alia did.

"So promise," Alia faced him. "Promise me we won't see each other at night again until we are married."

Jon nodded, almost in his own little world now. Alia smiled and kissed his cheek before starting back on her way. Jon stared dumbly after her, new thoughts swirling in his head.

000

Ned Stark stood by the gates of Winterfell. Nerves were passing between him and his wife, who was standing next to him. Ned had not seen Jon Arryn for years. They would send each other letters but that had been all since Jon was made Hand of the King.

The riding party was larger than the Starks had anticipated. "We did not prepare enough for a party this large," Catelyn whispered.

"We will make due," Ned calmed his wife. She was always stressed over little technical details and he always tried to make them seem like less of a burden on her.

The party came to a stop at the gate. Guards and the noble families that accompanied the Arryn family dismounted. When they parted, an old man came into sight. Ned felt himself smile at the sight of his old mentor.

"Ned!" Jon walked over to Ned, with a happy smile on his face. "Its good to see you!"

The Lord of the North hugged the Hand of the King. After a moment Jon looked at Catelyn. "Cat, you look well."

Catelyn smiled and bowed to him. She tried to hide her worry for the situation. She was afraid Jon had come here to take Ned away to King's Landing. Ned had done his duty to Robert tenfold but she knew if Jon asked, her husband would go to King's Landing, away from her.

Jon looked over to an aubron haired woman. She was pulling her gloves off of her hand as she walked over. "Lysa!" Catelyn beamed.

Lysa hugged her sister, patting her back. She looked around for a moment and frowned. "Where is your family?"  
"They are getting ready for the feast tonight," Ned told her.

"Where is Robert?" Catelyn asked. She had seen her nephew only one time in his life.

"He was too ill to make the journey," Lysa said, sadness in her tone. "The poor dear has had a fever for week."

Catelyn put an arm around her sister and started to lead her to the castle. Ned looked at Jon as he escorted him to the palace. "What business brings you to Winterfell? Your letter didn't hold details."

"There will be plenty of time to talk of such matters later. For now, I would like to rest before the feast.

000

As the day turned to night, the winds started to pick up. Kristina reached out and pulled the window shut. She walked back over to her lady and continued brushing her hair. As Kristina continued, she thought she heard her lady mutter something, but she couldn't make it out. "Did you say something milady?" Kristina asked.

Daeryssa took a deep breath before answering. "I asked if you knew the symptoms for pregnancy."

Kristina's eyes went slightly wide. She knew that her lady had taken quite a liking to Robb Stark and that in the past two months since their wedding, Daeryssa's trips to his room went from almost non existent to very frequent. "Milady, do you think you are with child?"

"My cycle was suppose to begin and week ago, and I still haven't bled," Daeryssa said, with a slight blush on her face. She wasn't use to talking about these matters.

"You may be," Kristina giggled. "Have you told Lord Robb yet?"

"No, I want to be absolutely sure before I tell him," Daeryssa told her handmaiden with a shake of her head.

"You may want to see a midwife to be sure," Kristina advised.

"See a midwife?" a male voice asked from behind them.

Daeryssa stood quickly and faced her husband. "Robb..."

"You are with child?" he asked, getting closer to her.

"I'm not sure...my cycle is only a week late," Daeryssa looked away. "I know we talked about waiting for a child."

Robb pulled her the rest of the way in and kissed her lips. His hands reached down to her stomach. "A child..."

His eyes seemed to sparkle at the idea. Daeryssa had no doubt that Robb would be a good father, but she knew they both had doubts. Daeryssa thought they were too young to be parents. If the Gods decided to bless them with a child, that must mean they were ready for it.

000

Alia walked through the crowded feast room trying to find Arya. She knew that the young Stark girl had to be getting herself into trouble. She always did at big feasts like this one. There was always one target for Arya's mischief, and that was Sansa.

The redheaded Stark came into view. She was with her maids and seemed to be in deep conversation with them. _Now...I just have to find Arya before-_

Alia's thought was cut off by a loud scream. The source of the distress call had come from Sansa. Alia looked around and found Arya laughing nearby, with a bowl of pudding, which some of was now dripping down Sansa's face.

Looks from Catelyn and Ned told Alia it was time to put the troublemaker to bed. The maid picked up her small lady and removed her from the hall. Arya groaned, "Alia! I was having fun!"

"Picking on your sister shouldn't be your definition of fun Lady Arya," Alia scolded. "It isn't becoming of a Lady of Winterfell."

Arya glared. "I told you, I am not a lady and I don't want to be."

Alia took Arya into her room and started readying her for bed. "As you wish Lady Arya."

"Didn't you have a dream once?"

"Of course," Alia said as she pulled on Arya's nightgown. "But that dream is gone now. I have a new dream that replaced my old one."

"I don't want to have a new dream," Arya said with conviction as she climbed into bed.

"I hope you never lose your dream Lady Arya," Alia told her. "Goodnight."

Alia blew out the flickering candles and left the room. She started down the hall towards Jon's room. She had felt bad for what she had said to him earlier. She wanted to have many of Jon's children. The fear of him misunderstanding her had whipped through her mind all day.

Just as she turned the corner a hand grabbed her around the upper arm. The hand was not Jon's and it roughly pulled her into another dark hallway. She felt herself being pushed face first into the wall.

"Did you miss me little sister?" A man asked in her ear. That voice brought fear into her body like a sword to her throat.

"Rodrik!" Alia's voice shook. "How did you find me?"

"It doesn't matter how." In one motion he flipped her over so she faced him and his hands went around her neck. "All that matters is what I am going to do to you, now that I found you."

A/N: CLIFFY! DUN DUN DUN! Ok guys I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I left you guys hanging. I had finals and a BUNCH of projects all due the last two weeks and it was hard to keep everything straight. But, I'm back so please review and I will write another chapter soon!


	7. The Silent Bloody Truth REDONE

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

A/N: Ok guys, I was worried that the first version of this chapter scared people off as I got no reviews and the traffic on this story dropped greatly. So I rewrote some of it. Please don't give up on my story. If you don't like it, review why you don't. If you don't, I will never get better.

The halls of Winterfell were dark, except for the shadows from the torches, when Sansa was returning from the feast. She let out a loud yawn and rubbed her eyes. She was drop dead tired and was late for a date with her pillow.

She rounded the corner and continued on her way. Suddenly, Sansa tripped over something in the middle of the hallway. She felt her body hit the stone floor hard and it made an awful sound. Holding her head, Sansa sat up slowly. Pain flooded her and she thought her head was going to explode.

The door to her left opened a moment later. Robb came out into the hallway and helped his sister up. "Are you alright?" Concern was written all over his face.

"I think so..." Sansa trailed off, looking for whatever tripped her. Her eyes became wide when the outline of a human body came into sight.

Robb pushed her to the side, up against the wall. He didn't want his sister in harms way. Leaning down next to the body, Robb could see it was clearly female. He flipped her over slowly, being careful not to jerk her.

Her face was horribly bruised. Blood caked her face, hair and clothes. It was obvious someone wanted to hurt her to the point that they almost killed her. "Isn't that Arya's maid?" Sansa asked.

Robb looked closer and realized that his sister was right. It was Alia. "Daeryssa!" He yelled.

Daeryssa came out of the same room Robb did. Sansa heard her gasp as she saw the scene in front of her. "She must have tried to get away," Daeryssa gulped, trying to keep down her dinner. "She wasn't here when we came to bed, so it must not have happened here or we would have heard it."

Robb nodded in agreement as he checked for a pulse. It took a moment to find, but when he did, he could barely feel it. "Go get Master Luwin," Robb told his wife. "Then find my father. He has to know about this."

Daeryssa nodded and took off down the hall. Robb picked Alia up and took her into his room. Sansa followed, unable to look away from the scene. It was disgusting, but at the same time she couldn't look away. Robb set her down on the bed and looked at Sansa. "You may want to get Jon."

000

Hours passed and the night turned into morning. Most of the Starks had been up all night. Robb was seated on the floor against the opposite side of the hall from where his room was. Daeryssa was curled up on his lap, finally asleep. Ned Stark was leaning against the wall to his son's left. Next to him, Arya sat poking at the floor with her shoe, trying to pull up the stone floor. The fear they had for Alia, for Jon was passing between them like the oxygen in the air.

Jon had been pacing all night. Master Luwin had kicked him out of the room hours ago and he had been restless ever since. He felt like a horse kept kicking him in the chest. He couldn't breath. The thought of losing Alia was too much. He wanted to rip Winterfell apart until he found the person who did this to her. He wanted that person to feel pain until the very moment they departed from the world of the living.

Finally, the door opened and Catelyn came out. She looked tired and her hair was a mess. "She will live."

Jon finally let the breath out that he had been holding since he was kicked out of the room. He was about to ask about Alia, before his father spoke over him, "Does she remember anything?"

"She isn't conscious yet," Catelyn told him. "There is no telling what she will remember when she does. She had terrible blows to her head. Three of her ribs, two of her fingers, and her right arm were broken. She fought back Ned."

Jon felt hate fill him up again. He wanted to kill whoever did this. "If that is all, why did it take so long before I could see her?"

Catelyn glared at him as Master Luwin joined them in the hall. "We were trying to save her life" she spat at him.

Jon was stunned. He couldn't speak and he felt numb. Alia had been there for him as long as he could remember. When he got hurt, she dragged him to Master Luwin and stayed by his side until he was released. He didn't do that for her.

"How long will her recovery be?" Ned asked. He was just as worried as his son. Injuries of this sort took months to overcome. Ned had seen it first hand when he was still fighting alongside Robert.

"It will take weeks for her bones to heal," Master Luwin answered. "The gash on her head may take a month to heal, longer if it should get infected."

Jon pushed passed his stepmother and into the room. He had to see Alia. This all felt like a horrible dream and he prayed every step that he would wake up and Alia would be asleep next to him, perfectly safe. Those prayers and thoughts vanished very quickly as he laid eyes on her.

Alia lay as stiff as a dead body. Her beautiful blue eyes were hidden under her closed eyelids. Bruises and gashes tainted her beautiful face. As his eyes traveled down he saw the purple flesh of her right arm that was in a sling, lying against her chest. The blood sheets had been stained, no doubt from her head wound which had been stitched.

Jon fell on his knees by the side of the bed and laid his head on her stomach. "I'm so sorry...Alia...I should have been there...I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO PROTECT YOU!"

Arya buried her head in her father's cloak. She felt his hand pet her hair gently as the tears started flowing. Arya was afraid for her maid's life. The maid had always been there for her, even when she was trying to be difficult.

Jon got onto the bed, next to the woman who would be his wife. He gently pulled Alia over to him and held her against his chest. All he wanted was for her to wake up. He didn't care if she remembered. He just wanted her, safe and with him again

000

Sounds of a door slamming filled the suite that was given to the Stonehouses. A young black haired girl came stomping into the living quarters. She saw a slightly older woman on the lounger, reading. Anne looked up from her book to see her sister in law; Janyce came storming over to her. "Where is my brother?"

"Sleeping or at least he was before you came storming in," Anne sneered, before going back to her book.

"Alia was beaten last night," Janyce spat out at her.

"So?" Anne didn't look back up. "She is a bastard, why should we care?"

"BECAUSE SHE IS OUR SISTER!"

"No dear sister," Rodrik came out of his bed chamber, in just his trousers. "She is not our sister. She is a product of our father's infidelity."

Janyce couldn't even look at her brother. It was happening again. She feared for Alia even more now. Their father wasn't here to ensure her safety any longer. Rodrik's hatred of Alia had been unleashed and she was lucky to be alive. "You hit her again, didn't you?"

"What proof do you have to prove that I did?" Rodrik touched his sister's face.

"That is why she left home...I saw the bruises and I heard her begging for you to-"

Rodrik grabbed his sister by the throat, cutting off her air. "If you ever breathe a word of this to anyone, it will be the last time you ever breathe again! Do you understand?"

Janyce nodded and he released her. She fell to the floor coughing. Rodrik didn't miss her moving away from him as she recovered and it made him chuckle. The fear running through her eyes wasn't lost on him.

"We will go to the meeting Lord Stark called and you will both keep your fucking mouths shut," Rodrik ordered.

"Yes husband," Anne agreed.

Janyce stayed silent from her place on the floor. Rodrik gave her a moment to answer. "Do you understand Janyce?"

"Yes...Brother..." Janyce whispered.

Rodrik nodded. "Now get cleaned up, the both of you."

000

Winterfell's main hall was silent, even though it was packed by almost everyone who had access to the castle. Word had traveled around about Alia's attack rather quickly and everyone knew about it. Ned Stark stood from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Last night, there was a brutal attack on Alia Stone, a maid to my daughter Arya and the fiance of Jon Snow," Ned's voice was dark and it bounced off the stone walls of the hall like a gunshot. "If anyone has information on the attack, I invite you to speak now. If you say nothing and we uncover any involvement in this plot by anyone here, the consequences will be severe."

The hall was silent except for the sounds of snow from outside. Ned Stark's eyes seemed to look at everyone in the hall, looking right through them into their souls. The silence was very uncomfortable.

Rodrik looked at his young sister, who was standing next to his wife. He was sure she would do something stupid before this was all over. For some reason he could not understand, she wanted to protect their bastard sister. He was sure she would turn him in if she was given the chance.

Janyce could feel her brother's eyes on her, almost like a warning. She knew if she betrayed him, there was a good chance she would never see the next morning. After gulping to keep the truth from escaping her lips, Janyce stayed silent.

Lord Stark gave everyone in the hall a moment to reconsider their choice before sighing. "An investigation will take place over the next few weeks. You will all be questions and your rooms may be searched if it is deemed necessary."

Rodrik watched Ned Stark step down from his throne and walk into a hall that led to here Alia was. He couldn't help but smirk to himself. He knew that even if Alia awoke and remembered everything that happened, she would never tell the Starks what truly happened. _That bastard is mine, and she knows it._

AN: Ok so it is getting a little dark here now. I wanted to take the time to thank my reviewers. Tomking asked about the Jon/OC/OC. No, Jon and Daeryssa do not fall in love. The OC for that love triangle will be later on. I also wanted to add that I will be putting up a poll and OC pictures on my profile so check that out. Ok guys! Review please and I will see you next time!

A/N2: Ok so this is the redone version. PLEASE REVIEW! I hate begging for reviews but it is the only way I know people are actually reading this story. I love what I have in store for this story and I think you guys will to. So please review and keep this story alive.


	8. Recovering Miracles

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

As she was walking down the hall, Daeryssa put a hand on her stomach. She was a little worried about what Master Luwin would say after her examination. The thought of having a child slightly scared her. Her parents had loved her, but at the same time her family was dysfunctional. She didn't want to bring a child into the middle of that. But, at the same time, the thought of having a child excited her. A little piece of her and Robb running around would seal them together forever.

Thoughts zoomed through her head as she walked toward Master Luwin's office. Daeryssa stopped when she got to Alia's room. According to Robb, she had not woken up yet and Jon hadn't left her side the whole time. She walked into the doorway and saw Jon almost fall out of his seat. He looked so tired. It was clear that Jon hadn't slept for days.

Daeryssa slowly walked into the room. "Jon..."

When he heard her words, Jon's head snapped up and he let out a sigh. "Hello Daeryssa."

"How is Alia?" she asked as she took a seat in the chair next to Jon's.

"No changes," Jon answered bitterly.

"When is the last time you got any sleep?"

"I don't know."

After standing up, Daeryssa put her hands to her hips. "Jon Snow go to bed right now!"

Jon raised an eyebrow. No one had ever said that before. "But, what about-"

"I'll watch over her," Daeryssa pulled on Jon's arm, trying to pull him up. "Now go to bed."

Jon sighed and stood up. He knew he wouldn't win this battle. Alia always won their fights, so why should Daeryssa be any different. "Alright...Alright...I'm going."

Daeryssa nodded and took the chair that Jon had been sitting in. She heard Jon leave the room and close the door after him. She sighed and looked at Alia. "Men, you can't live with them and can't live without them."

000

Sitting in the darkness of her bedchamber, Janyce was waiting for her turn to talk to the men in charge of Ned Stark's investigation. She was so nervous. The thought of lying about what she knew made her feel sick to her stomach. Alia was her sister and Janyce felt like she was betraying her by keeping Rodrik's secret. But, the fear of Rodrik's wrath made her rethink her guilt.

_Maybe Lord Stark would give me protection if I told him what I knew._ Janyce thought. _What if he did and Rodrik still found me?_

The fear once again took hold. Janyce began to pray to every God she could think of, for the strength to do the right thing. Her prayers were interrupted by her sister-in-law.

"It's your turn," Anne told her. "Remember, keep your mouth shut and there won't be any problems."

"Why are you going along with this?" Janyce asked. "You know it is wrong."

Anne snorted. "I don't care about Alia. I care about Rodrik. If it pleases him to smack her around, who am I to question it?"

Janyce couldn't believe that Anne was just simply turning a blind eye. It made her wonder what else Anne knew and what else she had looked the other way for. Rodrik's sins were uncountable because there were so many.

Taking a deep breath, Janyce went into the living quarters. There were two men. One she recognized as Master Luwin. He had shown her to her rooms. The other one was a handsome man with dark hair and eyes to match. They nodded to her. "Lady Stonehouse, we are here to question you about your whereabouts three nights ago," Master Luwin said.

Janyce simply nodded and sat down in the chair near the fire. "I was here. I went to bed early after the feast. The journey here was long and I was tired."

"What about your brother and his wife?" The other man asked.

"Didn't you already talk to them?" Janyce asked. So fair, she had answered their questions truthfully. The answer to that question would be a lie. She didn't want to lie if she could help it.

"Please answer Gabriel's question," Master Luwin said softly. "We are just trying to verify their stories."

Janyce nodded and swallowed hard. "I don't know. They weren't back from the feast by the time I retired to bed."

Gabriel looked at her hard, trying to tell if she was telling the truth. The stare made Janyce feel as if he was examining her soul in a very intrusive way. Eventually, he nodded. "If you think of something else, please contact us."

Janyce nodded and went back to her room as quickly as she could. Her heart was beating a million beats a minute and she felt faint. She just lied for her brother to protect what he did to their sister. Tears welled up in her eyes and Janyce felt like the worst kind of betrayer.

000

After knitting a small boot, Daeryssa looked up at Alia. She was still peacefully sleeping. Daeryssa began to wonder if she would wake up. Alia had slept for three days and with a head would as serve as hers it was surprising she wasn't in a coma.

Leaning back in her chair, Daeryssa began to knit a second small boot. She hummed to herself after making sure no one was around. Daeryssa couldn't sing, whistle, or do anything musical to save her life. So naturally, she didn't like to hum around anyone, as she was trying to spare their ears.

A few moments later, there was a groaning sound. Daeryssa looked up and saw Alia's eyes open. She stood up quickly, surprised. Alia coughed from deep in her throat. "Water..."

Daeryssa went over to the basin and poured water from it into a cup. She quickly brought it over to Alia. "Here, sip it slowly," Daeryssa told her softly, as she put the cup to her lips.

Drinking from the cup made Alia's throat feel so much better. She lay back down slowly and closed her eyes. "Thank you for watching over me milady."

"I can't take all the credit Jon was by your be-"

"Alia!" Jon ran over to her bedside and kissed her gently. "You're awake!"

"It'll take more than this to stop me," Alia joked.

Jon couldn't stop smiling. Alia was awake. She was alright! Daeryssa took that moment to gather her things and slip out, not wanting to ruin their moment.

"How long was I asleep?" Alia asked with her voice cracking.

"A few days," Jon pet her hair softly. He saw another small cut on her head and it filled him with anger. "Who did this to you?"

Alia didn't answer for a moment. "I don't know. It was dark and I didn't see him. He pushed me up against the wall face first."

"Do you remember anything?" Jon pushed further. "Do you remember his voice?"

"No," Alia said roughly. "I don't remember."

Jon was taken aback. Why was Alia so angry? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Alia's tone softened. "I'm just sore."

After nodded, Jon laid back next to his fiancé. Alia turned into his chest and curled up against him. His scent made her feel safe. Rodrik couldn't hurt her as long as she was with Jon. 

000

The sky had darkened and light from the stars shined through the windows before Daeryssa returned to her room. As she looked around, Daeryssa saw her sleeping husband in his chair in the corner of the room. She slipped her shoes off and put them into her wardrobe as quietly as she could. The noise must have been louder than she anticipated because Robb's breathing changed and he began to stir.

"I didn't mean to wake you up..." Daeryssa said softly as she leaned down next to the chair.

"I'm glad you did..." Robb told her after a yawn. "I would have had a sore neck if I spent all night in it."

Robb stood up and stretched before helping Daeryssa up. He kissed her gently and pet her hair. "Well if you don't like that chair, we could always have it moved out."

"Maybe..." Robb picked her up and started into their bed chamber. "What would we put in its place?"

"A crib," Daeryssa answered, a smile growing on her face. Her husband's eyes grew about three sizes and he opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words. Before it was only speculation on her part, but now they knew for sure. "Master Luwin confirmed it this morning."

After the shock melted off of his face, Robb smiled and spun her around. "We are having a baby!"

A/N: Ok there is the chapter. I hope it was a little brighter than the last one. Thanks for the reviews you guys. Keep those reviews coming. Now it is POLL TIME! For Daeryssa and Robb's pregnancy, do you want one baby or twins? Answers will be accepted in reviews and pms. I will count up the votes and that will determine the number. So let me know what you want. Review and I will see you guys later.


	9. Lies and Mistrust

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

A joy spread over Ned Stark that he hadn't felt since Catelyn's last pregnancy. He was going to be a grandfather. The sounds of small feet would once again grace the halls of Winterfell.

"How far along are you?" Catelyn asked. The idea of having a grandchild made her heart jump for joy. She had always wanted another child before her time ran out, but now she would have a grandchild.

"About two months," Daeryssa told them. The smile had not left her face since she told Robb. She was so excited.

"Every Stark woman conceives on the week after the wedding," Catelyn said. "It is a tradition that you are now a part of."

The door opened suddenly and all the Starks looked up. Jon Arryn came in, but stopped once he passed the threshold. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," Ned stood up. "If you would excuse us."

Robb nodded and guided Daeryssa back to their room. Catelyn kissed Ned softly before following after her son. Ned walked over to his desk where three cups and a pitcher of wine were. "Would you like a drink?"

"No," Jon shook his head. "I wish to talk about matters in King's Landing."

Ned sat back down in his chair and looked at his old mentor. "King's Landing? That is no business of the Guardian of the North."

"I know," Jon told him. "But, recently there have been events involving the Lannisters that trouble me. They are slowly taking over the land and it serves only one purpose."

"You believe that they are trying to take the Iron Throne from Robert?" Ned asked.

Jon nodded. "I have uncovered a plot, but I don't know the details yet. It was orchestrated by Cersei and Jaime Lannister."

Ned tried to take all of this in. It was no secret that the Lannisters desired the Iron Throne. Would they go so far as to risk civil war among the kingdoms? Ned was sure that the Lannisters would do anything to sit upon the Iron Throne.

"What is it you want from me?" Ned asked. "I don't see how I can help you in this matter."

"Come to King's Landing with me," Jon said. "Robert would be glad to see you." Jon sighed and took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking again. "I need you there Ned. I can trust you. Court is filled with snakes. I need a man I can trust."

"Jon..." Ned started.

"Don't answer me now," Jon insisted. "Take time to think about it. I will remain in Winterfell for one more week. There is no need to rush your decision."

000

After a week in bed, Alia was glad to be able to walk around. Master Luwin told her she could walk around her room. He insisted that she start small and if that all went well, Jon could take her out to the courtyard in a few days.

Standing at the window, Alia could see Jon out in the courtyard with Bran and Robb. She smiled down at the man she loved. He had taken such good care of her since her encounter with her brother. It only made her love him more. Alia wished the next four weeks would pass faster so she and Jon could get married.

The door opened behind her and she froze. Alia was afraid that Rodrik would come back for her. He was never the kind to get one kick in and leave. The sweet sound of her sister's voice made her shoulders relax.

"I see you recovered well..." Janyce said softly, almost in a whisper.

"Master Luwin says I can return to my duties in a week," Alia said with a nod.

"I meant to come earlier," Janyce came further into the room. "Rodrik watched me pretty close. He was afraid I would let the truth slip out."

"Please, for your sake and mine, don't tell anyone," Alia begged. She was afraid that Rodrik would finish both of them if word reached Lord Stark about what had happened.

000

It was high time that Ned talked to Alia about her side of the story. Jon had told him that she didn't remember anything, but Ned wasn't so sure. He turned the corner and heard voices coming from Alia's room. He leaned next to the door, out of sight, and listened. _This may be the best way to get some answers,_ Ned thought.

"I won't tell anyone I know," Janyce reassured her sister.

"Good," Alia said. "In a week, you and Rodrik will return home and everything will return to normal."

"I wish I could stay for your wedding," Janyce tried to lighten the mood. "You and Jon look happy together."

Alia smiled. "We are. I love him with all of my heart."

000

After picking up the last of the arrows, Jon put the baskets of arrows under the targets. He pet Rickon's head. "Thank you for helping," Jon said.

The youngest Stark nodded and ran off. Jon smiled and shook his head. He looked at Robb over his shoulder and sighed. "Robb...I have a problem."

"What is it?" Robb asked as he joined his half brother.

"Alia has been keeping things from me," Jon said with a heavy heart. He could tell that she was lying to him since she woke up. Jon was afraid she no longer trusted him and could no longer depend on him to defend her.

"Are you sure?" Robb asked with a serious tone. He knew that Alia and Jon had been together for a long time and they had a strong bond. If they could still deceive each other after years, then what about Robb's marriage? It was still in a fragile state and their love was still growing. This event made him wonder about Daeryssa. Would all the love in the world protect their relationship from all the pain they could cause each other?

Jon nodded and this admission made his heart hurt. "She has been on edge in the last few days and when I ask why she says 'nothing', but I know there is something and she won't tell me."

"Talk to her," Robb suggested. "Be there for her. Eventually, she will open up. Alia might need time."

Jon nodded, accepting this answer. He hoped that this was all it was. They were planning to get married in four weeks and Jon didn't want anything to get in their way.

000

An hour later Janyce left Alia's room. She saw Lord Stark standing near the door and she quickly curtseyed to him. "Lord Stark!

Ned waved a hand for her to stand. "Lady Stonehouse. I have a few questions for you, regarding your sister's injuries."

Janyce looked away. "I told your investigators everything I knew."

"It is a great crime to lie to a Lord," Ned reminded her.

After sighing, Janyce looked up at him. "I can't...He will hurt her again."

"I will see that he never hurts anyone again," Ned promised her. "But, I can't do that if you are protecting him."

Janyce didn't know what to do. She wanted to protect Alia and herself. She knew that Ned Stark could help her, but if Rodrik got away they would both be in great danger. She was stuck between a rock and very hard place.

**A/N: I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone. On my page, you will find a link to a video featuring Alia and Jon. I worked very hard on this video and I hope you guys enjoy it. So check that out. Now, I am still taking votes for twins or a single baby. I also want to know if you want a boy, a girl, or one of each. So vote on that in a review or PM.**

**Speaking of PMs, I got a rather mean one. I will not say who they are, but they told me I was talentless and they would report me for the graphic violence and sexual content. I feel that my story is within the guidelines of this site so I will not take it down and I will not stop posting because of this person.**

**So, please review and I will see you guys next time. **


	10. Family Untied

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Warning: There is some cussing in the first part. So I'm sorry if you are offended.

Sounds of pounding echoed through the Stonehouse's rooms. Rodrik cursed and pulled away from his wife. He put on a robe on as he walked into the main living area. The sound was coming from the door. As Rodrik approached, the knocking stopped.

"Lord Rodrik Stonehouse!" A rough voice asked almost demandingly.

"What could you possibly need from me at this godforsaken hour?" Rodrik yelled through the door.

"We were sent by Lord Stark," the man replied.

After letting out a deep sigh, Rodrik unlocked the door and opened the door. Before he knew what hit him, the guard grabbed him and slammed him over a nearby table. Rodrik had a hard time breathing as they had knocked the wind out of him.

A wave of confusion hit Rodrik. What was going on? Why were these men attack him in the middle of the night under Lord Stark's orders?

When reality started to set in, Anne and Janyce appeared out of their rooms. They were both in robes and their hair was disheveled. After a moment, the answer hit him hard. "Which one of you fucking told them?"

Looking between his wife and sister, Rodrik already knew that answer. His sights set on Janyce. "You little bitch!"

Before he could remind her of the severity of her actions, the guards dragged Rodrik into the hallway. He didn't seem to care as he was dragged down the hallway, screaming at the top of his lungs. "I'll get you, you little cunt! I'll make you beg for death!"

Doors were opening and people were stepping out of their rooms to see what the racket was about. Alia and Jon stepped out of her room. Alia's eyes widened as she saw her brother being dragged down the hall.

Rodrik caught sight of her and growled. "You fucking bitch!"

Using all of his strength, Rodrik broke free of the guards and charged at Alia. He was met with something he never expected, Jon's fist. Rodrik fell to the floor and his head ricocheted off of the stone floor.

Guards grabbed his arms and continued to drag him down the hall. Jon looked down at Alia, who was already looking up at him. She looked back after her brother before going back into her room. Jon rubbed his fist and followed her, closing the door after him.

000

The sun had broken the horizon and was flooding the windows of Winterfell castle. Robb opened his eyes and brought his pregnant wife closer. Normally he would already be up and practicing with Bran or playing with Rickon, but he wanted to stay hidden with Daeryssa a while longer. She started to stirr in his arms and he pet her hair. "Go back to sleep," he said soothingly. "It's still early."

After blinking a few times, Daeryssa's eyes focused and she looked up at Robb's handsome face. She ran her hand over his stubble covered cheek and smiled. "Good morning."

Robb couldn't help but smile back. "Good morning love."

Daeryssa become rigid in his arms. No one except for her parents and brother told her that they loved her. Then again, Robb had never said he loved her. Calling her love meant the same thing didn't it? Daeryssa didn't know. She had never expected him to tell her that he loved her, at least not for a while.

"Do you love me?"

As Robb's hands massaged her hips, he nodded. "I think I do."

After pulling away from his embrace, Daeryssa went to the window and gripped the windowsill. Her head was spinning and she couldn't believe that Robb said that. She loved him but never expected him to feel the same. It wasn't something she had been used to hearing.

Robb got up from the bed. He was worried that he had done something wrong. Was she not expecting it? Were her emotions already overloaded because of the baby? Robb was very confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" Robb asked as he reached out to touch her back. He thought better of it and pulled his hand back. Upsetting Daeryssa was not what he had in mind.

"No!" Daeryssa turned around to face him. Tears were dripping down her face and hitting the stone floor. Robb reached up and brushed them away and pulled her into his chest. "I'm just...not used to...being told that someone...loves me..."

Taking a few steps back, Robb found the bed. He sat down and put her into his lap. Robb had never seen Daeryssa cry before and he really didn't like it. It made him feel like the world was crashing down around him. Robb pet her hair and tried to sooth her.

"My family...was never what you would have called close," Daeryssa told him as she wiped tears away from her eyes. "We were never like your family."

This new development made Robb wonder if this is where all of Daeryssa's insecurities about becoming a mother came from. He remained silent. Robb wanted to let her talk about all of her fears and pain. It would only make her feel better in the end.

"My mother loved me...but she would never say it," Daeryssa remembered. "She became so depressed after my brother died...We all did...My father would lock himself away and my mother would sit in his old room for days."

Daeryssa felt strange talking about this. She never talked about this, not even to her parents. Robb was truly listening as she could tell. He truly cared and it made her feel braver. It gave her the strength she needed to continue.

"Just before my brother died, my father and uncle rebelled against the Mad King. They were unsuccessful and my brother had been captured." Daeryssa paused and took a few deep breaths. She didn't want to start crying all over Robb again. His chest was already drying from her last fit. "My father and uncle came back. My brother...He was beheaded and his head was put on a spike in King's Landing and put on display for all to see."

Robb nuzzled Daeryssa's neck gently as she tried to control her tears again. He could tell how hard this was for her. After a few moments of silence, Daeryssa continued.

"One night a few months later, a carriage was crossing my uncle's land. A few soldiers came to his home and told him that he would be having royal guests. They told him he would be killed if he wouldn't put them up, so he naturally agreed. It turned out that the Mad King's daughter had been in the carriage. She was supposedly a great beauty. At least my uncle thought so. He thought so much of her that he joined her in her bed. When my aunt found out, she was so hurt. I remember that she always looked so sad after that. She had loved him with everything she had and he betrayed her. After my cousin died from a fever, my aunt went out to the sea and fell from a cliff."

Daeryssa looked up at Robb. She lost her battle to her tears as they were running freely down her cheeks. Robb simply watched her with sadness in his eyes. She took a gulp and closed her eyes.

"I've never been able to forgive him for what he did. He betrayed my aunt, my brother, and everyone he claimed to love."

Robb watched Daeryssa cry for what seemed like days. He didn't know how to react. She had been hurt by a man who claimed to love her. Robb pet her head and said, "I will never let that happen to you again. Our family will never be like that. I swear to you."

Looking up, Daeryssa wiped the last of her tears away. She smiled weakly and nodded. Daeryssa believed him. She knew wanted to protect and love her. She felt safe with him and knew he would keep him promise.|

**A/N: There you go guys. Sorry about the delay. I lost my power for two days after a large storm hit. If you guys have any name ideas for the baby let me know. **

**I tried to add a lot about Daeryssa's background in here and I hope you weren't disappointed.**

**So review and I will post again soon**.


	11. The Trails of Dishonesty

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Many voices filled the large dinning room. The room had been changed into a makeshift courtroom. All the tables had been moved except one that Ned Stark, Ser Rodrik Cassel, Maester Luwin, and Jon Arryn sat at. There was a chair at the end of the table that was left empty.

Janyce and Anne sat off toward the side of the room. Alia joined them and sat next to her sister. She felt someone grab her hand and she knew it was Janyce. Her hand was shaking and Alia knew she was scarred.

If Rodrik was set free, they would be his targets. He would do unspeakable things to them. It scared Alia as much as it did Janyce. They both prayed that Ned would find him guilty and he would never be free again.

As they brought Rodrik in, Alia could feel Jon behind her. His presence made her feel safe. It gave her the bravery she needed to face her brother. Jon's hand went to the side of her head and stroked her hair, letting her know he was there for her.

The room went silent when Lord Stark cleared his throat. "This court is now in session. We proceed with King Robert's blessings to find the truth of this great crime."

After Ned sat down, a man stepped over to the empty chair and sat down. Janyce recognized him as Gabriel, the guard who had questioned her. He nodded his head to the men sitting to his right.

"I swear my words are the truth. May the Gods strike me down if I am lying," Gabriel promised.

"Did you interview Rodrik Stonehouse about the attack on Alia Stone?" Jon Arryn asked.

"Yes, my lord," Gabriel nodded. "He told me that he hadn't seen her since he arrived in Winterfell."

"Did your evidence support this statement?" Maester Luwin asked.

"At the time, yes. I talked to his wife and sister and they confirmed his story."

"Thank you," Ned Stark told him. "You may step down."

After bowing, Gabriel stepped down from his seat. "Now, we call Lady Janyce Stonehouse to the stand," Jon Arryn said.

Janyce stood up from her seat. She looked at Alia and smiled nervously at her sister. Alia gave her an encouraging smile as Janyce took a deep breath. The walk over to the witness chair seemed to last forever. The way her heart was beating, Janyce thought it was going to explode.

As she took her seat, Janyce looked at Ned Stark. "I swear my words are the truth. May the Gods strike me down if I am lying."

"Please, tell the court what you told me, the day we talked outside of your sister's room," Ned requested.

"My brother, Rodrik Stonehouse beat my sister Alia. He told me to keep quiet or the same thing would happen to me."

"Had this happened before?" Jon Arryn asked.

"Yes, when Alia still lived with us, Rodrik would hit her," Janyce explained. "At first, she would have black eyes and split lips. Later, she would be tending to broken bones."

"Why did you not speak before?" Maester Luwin asked. "Surely you knew that lying would never keep you safe."

"I was afraid," Janyce said. "He would have killed me. When I saw Alia, I knew I had to tell Lord Stark. It didn't matter what happened to me, as long as she was safe."

"Thank you, my lady," Ned told her. "You may step down."

The lords started to talk among themselves. Alia grabbed Jon's hand and squeezed it tight. Fear was taking ahold of her. This wasn't enough evidence to convict her brother of his crimes. Looking up at Jon and seeing his face helped her make her choice.

As she stood up, Alia cleared her throat. "I want to speak."

Ned looked surprised. "What do you have to say to this court?"

"My brother, Rodrik attacked me. I was on my way to meet my fiance when I was pulled into a dark hallway by my brother. The next thing I remember was waking up with Lady Daeryssa by my side."

Alia felt Jon's hand drop from her own. Jon was in shock. Alia had lied? Why would she have lied when he could have protected her? It hurt him to know that his suspicions were confirmed.

"Are you certain of this?" Jon Arryn asked. "You claimed to know nothing of your attacker."

"I lied," Alia confessed. "I thought that if I kept quiet it would go away. I was simply a maid and he was a lord. I didn't think anyone would believe me."

"Why do you speak now?" Maester Luwin asked.

"I felt protected now that he had been arrested," Alia explained. "I had nothing to lose by telling you now."

Ned and Jon Arryn looked at her a moment longer before talking to Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik Cassel. Janyce came over and put a hand on Alia's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

The sisters sat down and as they did, a new fear spread over Alia. She had lied to Jon. Did he hate her now? Did he still want to marry her? Alia couldn't look at him, for the fear he was angry with her.

Jon Arryn stood and cleared his throat. "We find Lord Rodrik Stonehouse guilty of attacking and attempting the kill Alia Stone. We sentence him to death by beheading."

Letting out a breath of relief, Alia smiled. She was free of her brother and no longer had to look over her shoulder. Janyce hugged Alia and smiled. "We are free little sister," she told Alia. "We are free."

000

Cold winds whipped through the gates of Winterfell. The only sound louder than the howling wind was the sounds of the Stonehouse's horses. Alia followed her sister and Anne to the edge of Winterfell.

Hugging her sister, Alia smiled. "Thank you. I owe you so much."

"I wish I had come sooner," Janyce said. "I'll miss you sister. I hope your wedding is everything that you wish for."

"You should stay," Alia suggested. "My wedding is only in a few weeks."

"No, we need to return," Janyce said sadly. "Our people will need us to return."

Alia hugged Janyce again. "Ride safe. Write to me and tell me how you are doing."

"I will." Janyce mounted her horse.

"Goodbye Anne." Alia looked at her sister in law.

"Alia," Anne nodded to her.

Kicking the sides of their horses, Anne and Janyce went on their way. Alia watched them leave. She was sad to see them go and wished that they had seen each other more.

000

Walking along the path, Daeryssa played with the letters in her hands. She was nervous about sending them to her father and uncle. Talking to Robb about her family had helped her heal in ways she didn't think was possible. It made her feel like she could heal what was between her and her uncle. She was ready to heal.

The sounds of a rock falling snapped Daeryssa out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Bran climbing up the tower. "Bran!" She yelled in shock.

Not even fazed by the sudden noise, Bran simply looked down at his sister in law. "What?"

"What are you doing up there?" Daeryssa demanded. "You could fall and hurt yourself."

"I never fall," Bran tried to reassure her.

"What would your mother say if she saw you up there?" Daeryssa put her hands on her hips.

"Please don't tell her!" Bran was afraid of his mother finding out. She hated it when he climbed and she would surely punish him.

After a moment, Daeryssa sighed and then smiled up at him. "Just be careful alright?"

From where she was, Daeryssa could see Bran's smile. "I will! Thank you!"

Shaking her head, Daeryssa chuckled and went on her way. She climbed the stairs to where the ravens were kept. Opening the cage, Daeryssa took a firm hold on the bird. She slipped a note to her father into the tube on his leg. The bird took off once she let go.

Looking down at the other letter, Daeryssa was trying to make the choice. Once she sent this letter, she couldn't take it back. On the other hand, once she sent this letter she could begin to heal.

In a moment her choice was made. Daeryssa grabbed another raven and put the message into the tube on its leg. The bird took to the sky and she watched it go, a weight already seemed to be lifted from her.

000

After a very long day, Alia finally returned to her room. She slipped her shoes off and closed the door behind her. A shadow to her left attracted her attention. Smiling, she reached out and put an arm around Jon.

"I'm glad you're here," Alia flirted. 'I've missed you."

As she moved to kiss him, Jon moved away. The look of confusion on her face was not lost on him. "You lied to me."

"I didn't want to..." Alia looked away. "I knew what you would do if you knew. You would have gone after Rodrik and you would have hurt him the way he hurt me."

"Why were you protecting him?" Jon wanted to know. He couldn't figure out what would possess her to protect him.

"He is my brother," Alia tried to explain. "Wouldn't you lie for Robb or Bran?"

"Not for something like this," Jon snapped at her. "I have never lied to you and I never will."

"Jon, I'm sorry!" Alia tried to apologize. "I never met to lie to you!"

"How can I marry a woman who will keep secrets from me?" Jon asked with a very serious tone.

Alia froze. Jon was rethinking their marriage? She loved him! He couldn't do this! "Jon...You can't mean..."

"I don't know what I mean anymore Alia," Jon growled at her. "The person who meant the most to me isn't honest with me. She doesn't trust me anymore."

"Jon, I trust you with my life!" Alia cried.

"Apparently not," Jon snapped. He went for the door and threw the door open.

"Jon!" Alia went after him, but he was already down the hallway. "Jon!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad I was able to update so fast because I did make you wait when my power went out. So review and I will write again soon.**


	12. Rethinking a Future

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Sounds of water pouring filled the room when Tali poured water into a large basin. She rang out the washcloth before walking over to her lady. As her handmaiden wiped her skin off with a wet cloth, Daeryssa brushed her hair. The hairbrush was put back on the vanity and her hands touched her growing stomach. It had grown so much in the last month and a baby bump had formed.

The washcloth moved away from her skin. Familiar hands ran along her shoulders. Daeryssa shivered as her body was overcome with goose bumps. "Robb..."

His hands ran down to her round stomach. "My beautiful wife," Robb whispered in her ear. That hand went further down and massaged her inner thigh. Her skin was so soft. He loved the feeling of her skin against his.

As she pressed her back against his chest, Robb's hand disappeared between her legs. A noise between a moan and a purr escaped her mouth. Robb loved it when she made that noise. His other hand found her breast and messaged softly, which only made her moan louder. Daeryssa never wanted to his fingers to stop dancing over her skin. The feeling was so powerful and pure.

Suddenly the moment was destroyed. Daeryssa's stomach heaved and she pushed past Robb to the chamber pot. She coughed and fell to her knees. Robb was by her side right away and petting her back.

After a few moments Daeryssa leaned up against Robb and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the moment."

Robb chuckled and kissed her head. "The baby decided to make its special appearance."

Daeryssa smiled. "I suppose it did."

000

Walking down the hall to Arya's room did nothing for Alia's concentration. Her mind was on her fight with Jon. It had been two weeks and they barely talked. It scared her and made her wonder if he still wanted to marry her. She wanted to marry him as long as she could remember. Her heart hurt at the thought of him not loving her anymore.

What made it worse was that it was all her fault. She lied to him when she should have been completely honest with him. Jon had only wanted to protect her and Alia had taken that from him. The fear swirled in her head had taken over her and she didn't realize she had passed Arya's room. When she came around the corner and saw Maester Luwin, Alia realized her mistake. Alia sighed and back tracked toward her lady's room.

Arya was waiting for her when she finally arrived. Alia bowed to her. "I'm sorry for my tardiness my lady."

"It's alright," Arya said with a shrug. "It is your first day back."

Grateful that Arya understood, Alia bowed once more and went about her duties. The thoughts of Jon still continued to poke at her heart. It was going to be a long day.

000

The quiet stables were incredibly soothing to Jon. It gave him a place to think about Alia, which he had seemed to be doing a lot. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't lose her. She had lied, which he was starting to forgive. There was a new problem brewing in his mind. She had told him she didn't want to have a child out of wedlock. The problem was that they both had the names of bastards. Regardless of a marriage, their children would bear the names of their shame. Jon wasn't sure he could live with that.

Voices broke his silence. They were coming closer. Jon could tell it was Greyjoy's voice and was talking to Robb. Soon enough they entered the stables and set their eyes on Jon.

"Time for your last night as a free man!" Theon said joyfully.

"My wedding is in a week," Jon pointed out.

"Details," Theon waved it away. "Pointless details."

"I am here to grant you the same gift you gave to me before my wedding," Robb told him.

This made Jon freeze. Just before Robb married Daeryssa, Theon and Jon had taken him to the whorehouse, which was just outside of the gates of the city. Jon knew Theon went there very often,but Jon had never gone to lay with a prostitute. The thought sickened him slightly. He had never been with anyone but Alia and he never intended to.

"I don't think I'll go," Jon shook his head. "You go on without me."

"Oh come on Snow," Theon said as he put an arm around Jon's shoulders. "It is rude to ignore an invitation."

After sighing, Jon figured it would just be better to go along with them. He knew he wasn't going to win this. Robb led the way out of the stables with Jon and Theon following behind.

000

After entering the building, Theon led them down a long hallway. Wooden doors lined the hallway and the sounds of moans and screams filled the air. The men passed a few open doors where women were standing in the doorway, enticing them into their rooms. Theon simply ignored them and continued down the hallway. Finally, he stopped toward the end of the hall, in front of an open door.

"This is Roz's room," Theon told Jon. He held up a small leather pouch that Jon assumed had money in it to pay Roz. "She'll treat you well."

Reaching for the pouch, Jon felt a wave of mixed feelings run over him. He loved Alia and he wanted to be with only her. He worried she would find out. At the same time, she had her secrets, so shouldn't he have one or two?

Grabbing the purse, Jon took a deep breath. He turned toward the door and walked in. The sound of the door closing followed him.

A woman with red hair sat in front of him. Her long pale body was glorious. Jon gulped as Roz came over to him. "So what's your name?" She asked with a sultry voice.

"Jon," he managed to choke out.

Roz smiled and reached behind her dress to release the clasp. "So what do you like Jon?"

Jon felt his voice catch in his throat as Roz's dress fell off. She was a really beautiful woman. She pushed him down onto the bed and started to kiss his neck as she undid his cloak. His worries about another child with the name Snow came flooding back. What if he got Roz pregnant? What if he fathered a child who would have the same life he did?

The thought of having a child with someone other than Alia didn't feel right. If there was another child named Snow, he wanted it to be with her. A child from Alia would have been made in love, despite its name. It was that feeling that made him stop Roz from undoing his pants.

"I can't," Jon told her as he grabbed her hand.

Roz looked disappointed but nodded. She watched him gather his cloak and shirt. Jon stopped just before he reached the door. He pulled the pouch out of his cloak and threw it to her. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"No inconvenience," Roz said as she peered into the pouch. "She is a very lucky woman, the one who holds your heart."

Jon smiled to himself and swung the door open. She was wrong. Alia wasn't the lucky one, he was. Jon was so blessed to have her in his life and he couldn't let her go now.

**A/N: I had such a hard time writing this chapter. I have a question for you guys. Do you want Jon to go become a man of the night's watch or do you want him to marry Alia? Let me know in a PM or a review. So let me know what you thought and I will write again soon. **


	13. Done

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

As soon as sleep had found her, Alia was awoken again by a knock at her door. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and stood up with a yawn. Why was someone knocking on her door at this hour? Alia didn't know but she vowed bodily harm on that person. She didn't take kindly to people who woke her up in the middle of the night.

When Alia opened the door, Jon came into view. After blinking a few times, she asked, "What are you-"

Before she could finish, Jon rushed forward and grabbed her around the waist. His mouth found hers. Somehow the door had been shut and Alia found herself up against it. Jon's hands reached down and grabbed the bottom of her nightgown. As he bunched it up around her waist, Alia ran her hands through his hair.

Pulling away for just a moment, Jon pulled her nightgown off and dropped it to the floor. The sound of Alia's deep breaths filled the dark room. He laid his head on hers, nuzzling her forehead. "Alia...I love you."

Alia smiled and started to undo his pants. "I love you too."

Carrying her over to the bed, Jon's hand found the flesh between her legs. Noises were leaving Alia's mouth, which was next to his ear. It only made him want her more.

The feeling of the bed on Alia's back didn't register. His fingers were putting her on overload. Suddenly, his fingers were replaced with something larger and thicker. Alia gasped and clinged to Jon's shoulders. Pleasure filled their bodies. Love passed between the two of them. Nothing else in the world mattered at the moment.

Their dance lasted hours and by the time they finished the sun was peeking through the window. Jon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. Alia nuzzled into his chest and pet his side. Neither of them wanted to leave the bed anytime in the near future.

000

That morning Sansa had come to see Daeryssa. According to her maid, Sansa's needle work needed improvement and she had hoped her sister-in-law could help her. Daeryssa had been all too happy to help her.

It was quiet as they worked. Sansa was concentrating so hard on her needlework that it looked like she was going blow a blood vessel. Daeryssa couldn't help but smile. The red headed Stark was trying so hard to live up to the expectations of being a lady.

Sansa smiled and held up her work with pride. The white cloth was about the size of a hand towel. The edges had been embroidered with blue thread. In the center was what looked like a black bear.

"Its for the baby," Sansa said as she offered it to Daeryssa.

"Thank you," Daeryssa smiled as she took it and folded it up gently. "The bear is very well done.

Sansa's face fell and she looked at her hands. "It was suppose to be a wolf."

Putting it aside, Daeryssa grabbed Sansa's hand. "You want to know the best part about needlework?"

"What?" Sansa asked, curious now.

"You can envision it one way, and it may turn out completely different," Daeryssa explained. "Yes it was meant to be a wolf, but it is an even better bear. The best part is no one knew that it was suppose to be a wolf, so when it came out like a bear no one is the wiser."

Sansa smiled. This seemed to make her feel better. "Did you ever make a mistake like this before?"

"Oh yes!" Daeryssa laughed. "When my brother left for King's Landing, I wanted to make him a blanket to keep him warm. But when I was finished, it was about four inches too small to be a blanket. He accepted it all the same and said it was a wonderful washcloth."

The door opened and Kristina came in with a letter. She bowed before speaking, "Milady this just came for you. Its from your uncle."

As she took the letter, Daeryssa could see her uncle's seal holding the paper closed from prying eyes. She broke it open and unfolded it. Reading her uncle's letter was making her heart pound.

"What does it say?" Sansa asked.

"My uncle is coming to Winterfell," Daeryssa answered as she reread the letter.

"When will they be arriving?"

"In a few months." Daeryssa put a hand to her swollen stomach. "He and my parents are coming for the birth.**"**

000

Having finished all of her duties early, Alia was free for the rest of the night. She started down toward Jon's room. Last night had not left her mind all day. It had been a new beginning. They no longer had any secrets and she wanted it to stay that way.

As she came closer to his room she could hear voices. One of them was Theon Greyjoy's. "Oh come to the house with me. Roz wants to see you again."

"I'm not going to the whore house again," Jon said sternly.

Theon merely shrugged. "More for me."

Alia slipped around the corner as Theon came out of Jon's room and walked past her. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Jon had gone to the whorehouse. It couldn't have been true. The thought of Jon with another woman hurt her heart.

Walking back over to Jon's door, Alia pushed it open. Jon looked up at her and smiled. "I thought we could have a private dinner together out in the Godswood."

"Maybe after you get back from the whorehouse," Alia snapped. She watched Jon flinch but in her angered state she didn't care. "How many times have you gone?"  
"Just once," Jon tried to explain. "Theon and Robb took me there as one last party before we got married, but nothing happened."  
"Nothing happened?" Alia barked a sarcastic laugh. "That is something you say if I walk in on you sitting on a bed with another girl. I am not stupid. I know what happens in a whorehouse."

"Fine Alia," Jon hissed at her. "If that is what you want to believe, then believe it. I forgave you for lying to me, but apparently I am not worth forgiveness in your eyes."

"I didn't cheat on you!" Alia yelled.

"I told you I didn't do anything!" Jon screamed back.

As she crossed her arms, Alia glared at him. It was very hard to believe that a man who went to a whorehouse only wanted to talk to a whore. _'This must be his revenge for me lying to him,' _she thought.

"I can't keep doing this Alia," Jon sighed. "Lately all we do is fight and yell at each other."

"Then maybe we shouldn't get married," Alia told him. It was like her anger had made her deaf. She couldn't understand what she was saying, but it was coming out anyway.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Jon agreed. He watched her turn and leave. This time it seemed like it was for good.

**A/N: I know there is a very large following for the Alia/Jon couple and I promise that if you stick with this story you will not be sorry. Now I want to add a little did you know section at the bottom of each chapter. These will give you little facts that you will never see in the story but I think they are kind of interesting. So review and I will write again soon.**

**Did you know? During the planning stages of this story Alia was originally named Johanna. **


	14. Shattered Hearts

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Ned walked out into the cool morning air. His mentor was returning to King's Landing this morning and the Lord of Winterfell was sad to see him go. The request of Jon Arryn has remained unanswered and had put off as long as it could be. Ned wanted to help but he didn't want to leave his family again. He had missed Robb's early years because he had been off fighting in Robert's war. That couldn't happen again, especially with a grandchild on the way.

The horses were saddled and men stood ready to leave with their lord at a moment's notice. Catelyn was already there saying her farewell to her sister. With Lysa in King's Landing, it could be years before they were able to meet again. "Come back soon," Catelyn said as she pulled away. "Please bring Robert next time. I would love to see him."

"I will consider it, if he is not too sickly," Lysa told her.

Once he had entered the group, Ned had spotted Jon near his horse. The elderly man smiled and walked over. He embraced the man who was like his son. After a moment of silence passed, Jon spoke. "I understand."

Realizing that his thoughts must have been written all over his face, Ned patted his back. He was grateful for Jon's understanding. When they pulled away, Jon was smiling brighter. "Visit King's Landing soon. Robert would enjoy seeing you again."

"I will," Ned promised. "Perhaps after my grandchild is born."

"I'll look forward to it." Jon mounted his mare.

Catelyn hugged her sister one last time before Lysa mounted her own horse. "I pray for your safe journey," Catelyn told them.

"Thank you Cat," Jon nodded to her.

With a word from their lord, the party rushed away from Winterfell. Catelyn walked over to her husband and put an arm around him. Joy was practically busting out of her. She was finally getting her husband all to herself. He wasn't running off to King's Landing this time. Instead he had finally picked his family over duty. Nothing had ever made Catelyn Stark this happy, aside from the birth of her children.

As they walked back to the castle, Jon Snow came into sight and started to come toward them. Catelyn's face became scrunched with disdain. The look was not lost on Jon. It was one he had seen everyday of his life and one he would probably see for the rest of his life. He bowed to them before he spoke. "Lord Stark, can I talk to you?"

Ned nodded and kissed Catelyn's head. He walked with Jon into the Godswood. The journey was silent except for the sounds of nature. They sat down on a fallen log that was near the white willow.

Moments passed as Jon tried to find the right words. His mind was spouting them off but his heart refused to let them be spoken. Once they were said, he could never be with Alia again. They wouldn't get married or have children.

Perhaps it was for the best. It would free her to be with someone who could take care of her. Someone who could give her everything she could ever want. In Jon's head, he thought he could never give her anything but the name of a bastard.

After taking a deep breath, Jon finally turned to Ned. "Its about my wedding."

Ned chuckled. "I'd leave that to Alia. It is best for us not to get in the women's way."

"That's not it," Jon said as he looked at his feet. "We decided that we didn't want to be married."

After a few minutes the shock still hadn't worn off. They had always seemed to be so happy. Even when Alia first came to Winterfell, they had become good friends rather quickly. Ned couldn't help but wonder what set this off. "What happened?"

"We fought a lot," Jon answered. "It seemed like the right thing, for both of us."

"Couples fight all the time," Ned said softly. "Are you sure that you can't work it out?"

"She can't move past what's happened," Jon sighed. "I won't trap her in something that will make her miserable."

Ned seemed to understand and nodded. "If this is what you want, I will cancel the wedding."

0000

At a late hour, Alia was still awake. Her fight with Jon still circled in her brain. She couldn't believe she had said those things to him. It was no wonder he had grown displeased with her. The mouth she has been cursed with would run unchecked, only to be later regretted. After their fight, sleep wouldn't come to Alia, who was still cursing what had come out of her mouth. So, she took the opportunity to do chores for Lady Arya, who was asleep.

Running the blue dress over the washboard, Alia began to hum to herself. The quiet drove her insane. She supposed it came from serving Arya for many years, as there was never a dull moment in those years.

Suddenly the door opened and the Stark girl's tutor appeared. Mordane was an unpleasant woman, if you asked Alia. She was always complaining about Arya. As well as being quite full of herself, she was always quoting the guidelines for being a lady. Alia was sure that the old tutor didn't like her either as she did let Arya get away with most things.

"I need to speak to you about Arya," the old woman said.

_Here it comes_, Alia thought. "What did she do this time?"

"She isn't practicing her lessons," Mordane went on. "Her stitching is horrendous, she doesn't know her geography, and she would rather daydream than learn music."

Alia sighed. She was not in the mood for this. "It is not my business if she doesn't have any interest in being a lady. She is her own person and just so you know, Arya does know her geography, because I taught it to her the last time you brought this to my attention."

Mordane snorted. "You are her maid. It is your responsibility to make sure she practices."

"It is also my responsibility to make sure she eats, bathes, dresses, gets to her lessons on time, and make sure she is in bed on time. On top of all of that, I have to clean her chambers, do her laundry, be her nurse and friend. I pick my battles with Arya and one of them won't be her personality. She is who she is and no one will ever change that. Not you, not me, and not her parents."

The look on Mordane's face said it all. She was angry that Alia had stood up to her. It must have been the fact that no one had ever called her out before.

"You have extra time now that you no longer have to plan a wedding," the older woman almost sneered. "Maybe you should put more time into teaching Arya how to be a lady."

"What are you talking about?" Alia snapped at her.

"Snow called the wedding off." Mordane turned to leave. "It was best he got out when he could."

As the tutor left, Alia could only stare at her now empty spot. Shock overtook her. Jon had called off their wedding. There were no words to describe how hurt she was. They had been together for three years. Now he wasn't in her life and she didn't know how to handle that.

Dazed, Alia hung the wet dress up and wandered back to her room. Once the door closed the tears started to come. Falling to the ground, Alia couldn't help the loud sobs that were coming from her mouth. She fell back up against the wall, with her knees under her chin.

The door opening didn't register. Alia couldn't see anything passed her tears. However, she did feel someone put an arm around her and pull her towards them. "Shh...It'll be alright," a voice said softly to her.

Alia realized that the voice belonged to Lady Daeryssa and that she must have heard her crying from the hallway. The comfort helped the hole in Alia's heart and she curled up tighter against the other woman. The two of them didn't leave that spot for the rest of the night as Alia's heart broke.

**A/N: I know a lot of you want to see Alia and Jon together and you now hate me. I promise that if you stick with me it'll get better. I tried to add another Alia/Daeryssa comfort scene as I have really been meaning to develop their relationship into a friendship, so hopefully that will be coming. I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I had my cat declawed and then I sprained my ankle pretty bad and was unable to get to the computer. The next few chapters coming up will be Daeryssa and Robb chapters. I hope you guys stay with me. So review and I will post again soon.**


	15. News of Death

For disclaimer see chapter 1

It was barely dawn when Daeryssa awoke. She was already excited that her family was going to arrive in three days. Couple that with her pregnancy and that was why she hadn't been sleeping. The baby was very active during the night and her size made it impossible to get comfortable. This had been hard on Robb, who had been kept awake most nights by his wife.

Daeryssa refused to relax which drove Robb insane. She was running around the castle barking orders at the servants, trying to make everything perfect for her family's' arrival. With her lack of sleep and discomfort because of her swollen body, she would often snap at her husband when he tried to remind her to slow down.

Then there was the fact she kept growing and growing and wouldn't fit in her clothes, as was the case this morning. Robb didn't know much about pregnant women, other than when his mother was pregnant, but even he thought she was getting a little large than usual. He was thrown out of his thoughts when a dress was flung at him.

"This is all your fault!" Daeryssa yelled at him. "Its your fault that I can't fit into anything."

Robb sighed as he pulled the dress from his face. This was also a very common theme as of late. "I'm sorry Daeryssa. Do you want me to call for Kristina? She could let your dress out."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because his bride glared at him. "If she lets it out any further, I won't have anything left!"

Before Robb could open his mouth to answer her, Daeryssa fell next to him on the bed and started sobbing. The crying thing was yet another very common theme of the past few weeks. It rocked Robb to the core and every time he promised he won't say anything that could make her cry again; and yet every time he failed to do so.

Wrapping his arms around her, Robb cooed to her. "You need to relax. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"I know," Daeryssa sniffed. "I just can't help it. With my parents coming and all the preparations for the baby, I haven't had time to relax."

Robb pulled her gently against the pillows and put the furs over her body. "Then you are starting your lying in."

"Robb!" Daeryssa shrieked. "There is too much to do! I won't be able to spend anytime with my parents."  
"If you are good and you stay in bed, I will let you out when your parents arrive." Robb stood up and dressed quickly.

"You'll let me?" Daeryssa raised an eyebrow.

"Look at it this way," Robb told her as he opened the door. "What choice do you have? You don't have anything to wear anyway."

He ducked when she threw a pillow at him. Robb chuckled and waved to her as he left. Daeryssa fell back into the pillows and huffed. Her husband would be in trouble when he came back.

000

About midday, Alia came to see Daeryssa. The maid was very grateful to the princess for being so comforting during her break up with Jon. Once she had heard that Daeryssa had started her lying in, she thought it best to go and visit her. Women were often lonely during their lying in, so Alia thought she could use a friend right about now.

Alia bowed once she entered the room. Daeryssa smiled and waved her ladies away. "Come in, please."

"Thank you my lady." Alia took a seat in a chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Daeryssa asked, almost in a motherly way.

Alia looked surprised. "I think the real question is how are you feeling?"

Daeryssa chuckled. "My discomfort will go away. Yours won't go away so easily."

"It gets a little easier every day." Both of them knew that was a lie. Daeryssa didn't press and Alia was grateful to her for that.

"Now Alia, I must ask you a favor," Daeryssa changed the subject. "Will you go to my living quarters and get my knitting kit. Robb would not be happy with me if I got out of bed."

000

At midday, Robb decided to go and check on Daeryssa. He stopped by the kitchen to get her something to eat. She ate often and he was sure she would be hungry. On his way back up, he ran into Maester Luwin. The old man had an upsetting look on his face and he held a letter in his hand.

"Robb..." Maester Luwin started but then paused for a moment. "I am so sorry for your loss."

After the letter was offered to him, he grabbed it with his free hand. Who had died? Was it Aunt Lysa or his cousin Robert?

Robb flipped the already opened letter so it unfolded. As his eyes ran over the page, his mind instantly went to Daeryssa. He ran all the way back to his room and quickly pulled the door opened, startling both Daeryssa and Alia.

Daeryssa smiled at him. "You answered my prayers. I'm starv-" She noticed the look on her husband's face and knew something was wrong. Alia seemed to notice as well and quickly bowed and left to give them their privacy. "What is it?"

Robb walked over and sat next to her and put the food on the table near their bed. Daeryssa was afraid of whatever he knew, but she forced her bravest face on. "Darling..." Robb couldn't look at her. A letter was slipped into her hand and Robb heard the letter unfold. "I'm sorry."

It took a mere second before Daeryssa let out a scream and started crying. Robb held her tightly and she was shaking her head and repeating over and over again, "No! NO! NO!"

Robb didn't know what he could do for her. "It'll be alright."

"No it won't!" Daeryssa screamed between sobs. "MY FATHER IS DEAD!"

The color of her brown eyes couldn't be seen behind her tears. Robb pulled her back against him and held her. "Shhh..."

All Robb could do was let her cry herself to sleep. He had no words to take away her pain. The heartbreak that was taking over her would not easily be mended. Robb touched her stomach and worried for their child. This was devastating for his wife and he just hoped it wouldn't affect their unborn child.

**A/N: I was so happy that so many of you favorited and reviewed. I am so proud of this story. I promise that soon this story will have a happy moment. As some of you may have noticed I made a banner for the story and I posted a picture of Daeryssa's wedding ring on my profile. So I hope you guys enjoyed. Tell me what you think and I will post again soon.**


	16. Worrying Dreams

For disclaimer see chapter 1

It was a very cold that morning as a riding party formed at the gates of Winterfell. It was very quiet, almost as silent as a graveyard. No one was in a very cheery mood. A princess of Winterfell was in mourning and the feeling seemed to spread.

Robb watched as his wife threw a saddle bag over her grey mare's back. She seemed very pale and sickly. This journey would be hard on her and Robb worried for her. He didn't want her to go as he was afraid for their child. Maester Luwin had reassured the couple that both Daeryssa and their child were strong enough to make the journey safely. Robb had grudgingly agreed, even though he was still unsure.

Along with a few guards, Jon and Theon had agreed to go with them. They had both been itching to leave Winterfell. Jon needed time to think, away from Alia. He would see her in the halls and it would bring him back to his original desire, which was to drop to his knees and beg her to take him back.

With their party formed, they all mounted up. Daeryssa looked over to where Ned was saying goodbye to Jon and Robb. He looked over to her and nodded. "I hope you and my grandchild remain safe. Gods be good."

Daeryssa nodded back. "Thank you milord."

Jon looked over to where Bran and Arya were standing with Alia. He looked over her and watched her smile sadly at him. Today would be a hard day for her. She was strong and could handle it all well.

Robb looked over at Daeryssa and took her hand. "Are you ready?"

Daeryssa gulped down the lump in her throat. "I think so..."

Robb gave her hand one more squeeze. He kicked the sides of his horse and took off, away from Winterfell. Daeryssa followed quickly and the rest of the party went after them.

Turning away, Alia grabbed Arya and Bran's shoulders and guided them away. "It is time for your lessons," she told them as they started back toward courtyard, where Maester Luwin was waiting.

"What about the behead?" Bran asked. "Can't we go?"

"No!" Alia barked. She realized how harsh that came out so she took a breath before continuing. "You two are too young to see such things."

"Are you going?" Arya asked. "To see your brother be beahead?"

Alia looked away from them. "I'm not sure."

"I would come to see you being beheaded," Arya turned to Bran.

Bran snorted. "You are more likely to be beheaded then me."

Arya glared. "Are not."

Their argument seemed to be lost on Alia as she dropped them off with Maester Luwin. Her mind was on what was going to happen towards sundown. Rodrik was being beheaded and she had to make a very large decision.

000

After half a day's ride, the party stopped for the night. Daeryssa insisted that she could go on, but Robb wouldn't hear of it. He knew she was desperate to get to Howl's Den before her father's funeral. All her could do was reassure her that they would get there on time. That seemed to pacify her as she sat down with Tali and Kristina nearby.

Jon leaned up against a tree as Theon started a fire. He closed his eyes and he could hear Theon talking to Robb. The sounds became background noise as he slipped into a deep sleep. What seemed like a few hours seemed to pass before Jon opened his eyes again, to check if dinner was ready.

When he looked around everything was different. Gone was the snowy ground and bare trees. He was on a balcony in a very warm, sunny place. The feeling of fingers going through his hair made him close his eyes again. He didn't have to look to know whose fingers they were. "Alia..." Jon muttered.

"Shh..." Alia whispered in his hair. "Sleep..."

"I don't want to," Jon told her. "I want to be with you."

Alia smiled and ran her nails over his forehead. "I know..."

Jon sat up and touched her face. She looked so beautiful. As he looked over her, he noticed she had a small bump over her abdomen. He put a hand there and pet gently. A child with Alia. He wanted this more than anything but it was so out of reach now. "Alia I-"

Alia put her hand to his mouth. "You don't have to say it." Her lips brushed his cheek. "I feel the same."

Jon ran his hand over her back and through her hair. His lips on her head, smelling her hair. "You need to wake up now..." Alia whispered to him.

Before Jon could argue the scene faded and he was back in camp. Theon was chuckling and looking down at him. "If you are done dreaming, dinner is ready."

Looking around a few times, Jon sighed. Every night he had the same dream and he was tired of reruns. After a few breaths, he realized that he had become very uncomfortable and he cursed his dreams again.

000

The sounds of a sword being sharpened filled the Gods Wood. Alia followed the sound to help lead her down to the lord of the land. She still wasn't sure about the decision she had made, but in her heart she knew it was right. Coming around the corner, she could see Ned Stark sitting on a fallen log, sharpening his sword.

As Alia cleared her throat, Ned looked up and slowly put his sharpening rock down next to him. "Alia...What are you doing here?"

After bowing Alia took a seat across from Ned. "My Lord...I have come to beg you for my brother's life." Ned didn't look surprised and waited for her to continue. "I know that he has wronged me and that he has wronged you by taking advantage of your hospitality, but must he die?"

Ned watched the young maid for a moment. "What would have me do?"

"Banish him from Winterfell," Alia begged. "Never allow him back in the North."

After a moment, Ned nodded. "I agree that this is a more fitting punishment."

"If you do not mind my lord...Why didn't you just sentence him that way in the beginning?" Alia asked out of curiosity.

"I have never tolerated men who strike women," Ned explained. "If I could prevent one man from hitting his wife, it was worth making an example out of your brother."

Alia nodded in agreement and watched him get up. Looking at the white tree, she bowed her head and closed her eyes. The sounds of Lord Stark's boots stopped. "Have you told Jon?"

"No..." Alia didn't open her eyes.

"You should." Ned continued back on his way.

Alia bowed her head and started praying to the old gods. She needed them now more than ever. The wind blew her hair to the side and Alia listened to the gods reply to her.

**A/N: I am glad I was able to update so soon. I hope that this didn't disappoint. Let me know what you think and I will post again soon. **


	17. Funeral

See chapter 1 for disclaimer

After a week of riding Howl's Den was a welcomed sight. The large castle had a warmth to it and it looked very inviting. In the distance, Robb could make out small homes and markets spread around the fortress. He turned his head toward his wife and he saw a smile on her face. It was a welcomed sight as she had been crying and depressed for most of their journey. She was home and it agreed with her.

As the party rode through the village, the sadness returned. It seemed to be coming off of the people in waves. They had lost their beloved lord. The closer they got to castle the group could make out a party waiting for them.

Stable hands came forward to take their horses as they dismounted. Daeryssa was the first to hit the ground and she went as quickly as she could to her mother. Alayne embraced her daughter and refused to let go. "My darling! You are home at last!"

"I only wish I could have been here sooner," Daeryssa sobbed into her shoulder.

A man who Robb didn't recognize came forward to take Daeryssa from her mother. He was tall with blue eyes and sandy hair. Daeryssa grabbed hold of his arms and rested her face against his chest. Alayne turned to Robb and tried to smile for him.

"Thank you for coming," Alayne told him. "It is good to see you again, even under the circumstances."

Robb nodded to her. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"You must be exhausted child," the man said to Daeryssa. "Perhaps you should rest before the funeral."

"A bed would be nice Uncle Cortnay," Daeryssa said softly as she turned her head so she was looking at him.

"My maids will take you to your rooms," Alayne said. She pet her daughters hair before adding,"I will see you all for dinner.**"**

000

The dungeons were quite cold. Alia could see her own breath as she went further down a spiral staircase. Pulling her cloak closer, she continued on. The guard, Gabriel had been nice enough to take her down to see Rodrik before he was to be released. "I can only give you a few moments,"

"That is all I need," Alia reassured him as he pulled a key from his pocket. "Thank you Gabriel."

Gabriel unlocked the door and nodded to her. Alia pulled the door opened and walked in. Rodrik was against the wall, shackles around his wrists and ankles. He looked up at his sister and she gasped. His eyes were red and his face had bruises on it. There were bruises on his chest as well that could be seen where his white shirt parted.

"Come to see the sorry state I am forced to live in?" Rodrik asked, all the fight gone from his voice.

"No," Alia shook her head. "I came to tell you that Lord Stark has agreed to release you."

Rodrik perked up immediately. "What?"

"I asked him to banish you from Winterfell and allow you to return home."

"How very kind of you sister,"Rodrik snorted. "You always were too soft for you own good."

"No,' Alia shook her head. "If you died, you wouldn't remember. This way, you shall always remember what you did to me. Every slap, every kick. It will haunt you for the rest of your life. I will heal with time, but you won't."

"Is that what you came all the way down here to say?" Rodrik raised an eyebrow. "They are just empty words from a bastard who is carrying a bastard."

Alia looked down and saw her baby bump was visible from under her cloak. She quickly fixed that and glared at her brother. "I won't go to your level. I won't have your blood on my hands."

"Don't be so damn righteous," Rodrik snapped. "You are no better than I am."

"You're wrong," Alia shook her head. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gabriel return. She turned her back to her brother and went toward the door. "Have a safe trip home."

000

Robb fixed his cloak in the mirror and then turned to see if his wife was finished. She was sitting on their bed in a long black dress. Her long hair was left down her back in true Northern fashion. The only piece of jewelry she was wearing was a bracelet on her right wrist, which she was playing with.

"Are you ready to go?" Robb asked softly.

"I don't want to go," Daeryssa said so softly that he almost missed it.

Sitting down next to her, Robb took Daeryssa's face in his hands. "Why not my love?"

"If I go, I'm admitting that I am never going to see him again. I will never hear his voice or see him playing with our children. I can't handle that Robb."

Stroking her hair, Robb cooed softly to her. "It'll be alright." Daeryssa merely shook her head. Robb brought her close and whispered in her ear. "If you truly don't want to go, then we won't." Daeryssa looked up at him and two tears escaped. Robb wiped them away then brought her to his chest. He listen to her cry for what seemed like an hour.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Jon popped his into the room. "Are you ready?"

This seemed to snap Daeryssa out of her fit and she brushed her tears away. "Yes Jon, we're ready."

Robb helped her up and offered her his arm. Daeryssa tried to smile at him when she took his arm, but she failed. The two followed Jon from the room and out into the streets of Howl's Den.

Every person in Howl's Den was there. Most of the women held candles or lanterns in their hands. The children held flowers that they had picked earlier that day. The men had their caps in hand with their heads bowed.

Daeryssa found her mother behind Lord Kevan's coffin which was in an open carriage that was being pulled by beautiful white horses. Alayne grabbed Daeryssa's hand firmly. Her eyes were red and new tears were threatening to fall. Ser Cortnay took his place on the other side of her and he nodded to the coachmen who was sitting at the ready.

The carriage began to roll down the dirt street with the royal family following behind. Flowers were being thrown into the open coffin and the sounds of women crying filled the night. Robb looked over at Daeryssa, who was stone faced. She was trying so hard to keep her tears at bay.

The closer they got to pyre the harder it was not to cry. Ser Cortnay, Robb, and few other strong men picked up the wooden coffin and loaded it onto the pyre. Cortnay took the torch from a guard, who was standing next to the ladder of the pyre. He looked between his brother's body and his widow. After a moment he motioned for Alayne to join him.

Cortnay offered her a sad smile before handing the torch to her. Alayne turned toward her husband and looked at him for a moment before starting up the ladder. Looking into his face brought new tears to her eyes. "I love you," Alayne sobbed before dropping the torch into the wood.

As her brother in law helped Alayne down, the wood caught fire and quickly began to spread. Daeryssa looked away and clung to Robb. She felt like a part of her was being burned away. It hurt so much. The feeling of her husband's fingers in her hair brought her little comfort. It felt like nothing could heal her soul.

**A/N: Hi guys! Oh My God! 54 reviews! I am so happy! New pictures are up of Tali, Kristina, Ser Cortnay, and Gabriel (as he will be appearing quite a bit). I wanted to update when I hit 50 but I hurt my back and I am not really able to get out of bed. Then I got sick. So I am sorry that this took so long! I hope this was worth the wait! Review and I will be back before you know it. **


	18. The Lady of Howl's Den

For disclaimer see chapter one. Plus, I don't own Ser Cortnay. He was a character in the books.

The main hall of Howl's Den was the size of a large barn. Large panel windows were lined across two walls that were opposite each other. The far wall had a large tapestry, bearing the crest of the Penrose house. Under the tapestry, there was a large wooden throne, with other smaller chairs on either side of it.

Alayne sat in the throne with Daeryssa sitting next to her. Robb was leaning against the chair that his wife was in. They had been called there to determine the fate of Howl's Den as there was a vacancy for a ruler.

"As his only living heir, the throne is rightfully yours Daeryssa," Alayne looked at her daughter.

Daeryssa shared a look with Robb. She was unsure. The throne had been her brother's birthright, but now that he was gone, it was hers. She was sure that Brandon would have been proud of his sister if she were to assume the throne, but Daeryssa was unsure if this was really her throne. Robb was in line for his own throne and it was expected of her to become the Lady of Winterfell now.

Though she couldn't deny that she wanted to take her father's place. All her life Daeryssa was being trained to be married off to some man and take her place next to him on a throne. Now she could have her own. The simple married life had never really suited her and the thought always made her angry. Was this her fate all along?

"If I may," Cortnay put in. "It may be too much for Daeryssa to assume the throne in her condition. She will have many responsibilities to her children and to Winterfell. I would be happy to assume the responsibility of Howl's Den."

'I'm sure you would,' Daeryssa thought to herself bitterly. All of the memories of her uncle came flooding back. Hate begin to boil in her again. Lord Kevan was dead and burned less than twenty four hours ago and already he was trying to move in. Cortnay was pushing her patience button. He was trying to take her throne out from under her.

Robb could tell that his wife wasn't happy at the thought of Cortnay being on the throne. He wasn't sure if he trusted the man either. Sure he came off caring and trying to help, but something about his demeanor told Robb a different story.

Daeryssa looked up at her husband. "What do you think, my love?"

Robb smiled down at her. "If you desire to become the Lady of Howl's Den, I will not object."

Looking back at her uncle, Daeryssa's wheels began to work even faster. After a moment of silence she spoke. "I will become the Lady of these lands, but I leave them in the care of my dearest uncle." A panicked look appeared on Cortnay's face, but Daeryssa went on. "You will look over my lands and you will come to Winterfell's aid should we call, as we would come to yours."

"You would turned everything your father worked for into a mere puppet for the North, to be SUMMONED!" Cortnay shrieked.

"That is not what I said," Daeryssa snorted. "We would become allies, just as my father wished. Howl's Den would be a free, independent kingdom, just as it always has been."

The feeling of Robb's hand on her shoulder helped Daeryssa calm herself. It brought her a deep satisfaction to see her uncle like this. Her decision was not what he wanted to hear.

Alayne smiled softly and nodded. "It is settled then."

Daeryssa took her mother's hand and squeezed it. "I'm afraid I will have to leave soon than I would like. The physicians believe that I will not be able to ride much longer and I wish to return to Winterfell before my time has come."

"I will be sorry to see you leave," Alayne told her daughter, with tears forming.

Daeryssa stood and hugged her mother. "I love you."

000

As Jon was packing to leave, he heard a knock at his door. He dropped a pair of pants into his saddle bag before calling out. "Come in!"

The door opened and Kristina came in. Jon had only seen her a handful of times and only spoken to her once. Her appearance at his door was rather odd. Sitting on the bed, Jon watched the pretty brunette close the door behind her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but my lady sent me," Kristina said as she turned around. "We are leaving tonight and she wished for you to know."

Jon nodded. So it was a business trip. "I'll be ready." Kristina looked at him for a moment longer before clearing her throat. "Is there something else?"

"There is a letter for you," Kristina told him as she fished it out of her pocket. "Alia asked me to give it to you."

"Alia?" Jon felt his heart beat very quickly. His palms became all sweaty as he reached for the small rolled up paper in her hand.

Kristina released the paper and it fell into Jon's hand. "I'm sorry..."

Jon met her gaze and it held a sorrow that was only for him. Before she left, she reached for his hand and squeezed it. Whatever was in this letter couldn't have been good. The feeling of Kristina letting go of his hand didn't even register.

After he was sure she was gone, Jon unrolled the paper slowly. Alia's neat script was revealed. The letter wasn't too long, which gave him some encouragement. Maybe it wasn't going to be too bad. As he started reading, he found this wasn't the case anymore.

My Dearest Jon,

I found myself unable to tell you this in person, which pained me. There is no simple way to say this. I have received a letter from my sister. She was invited to court in King's Landing and wishes for me to join her. At first I ignored her request, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought it was a good idea.

The distance might give us some clarity on our current dispute. I have never wanted to hurt you and the pain in my heart is a constant reminder that I have. For this reason, I have decided to ride to King's Landing to join my sister.

I wish that you have a safe journey back to Winterfell. I also hope that you are able to find the happiness that you deserve.

All my love,

Alia.

For a moment, Jon wasn't sure he was breathing. Alia wasn't going to be in Winterfell when he returned. He wouldn't see her in the halls any longer. She wouldn't be in Arya's room helping his sister with her sword grip. They would never go down to the field and clash swords again.

Sitting on his bed he grasped the bed post. Would it be home without Alia? Jon wasn't so sure. This may be what was best for her, but what about him?

Sighing, Jon snapped back into reality. Move on Jon, he told himself. You lost her a long time ago. It is time to bury the past.

000

Once night had reached Winterfell, Alia grabbed her saddle bag and threw it over her shoulder. Pulling her cloak close, she walked out to the stables. Her horse was close to the barn door so it didn't take he too long to find him and saddle him. The first thing Alia did was secure her bag and sword to the saddle. As she checked the straps, she looked up and saw the field where they let the horses graze. She found she couldn't look at it It held so many memories for her and Jon. It was where they first met.

After going back to her task and making sure they were nice and tight, Alia mounted her horse. She nudged him forward, out of the barn. The horse trotted lazily away from the doors and toward Winterfell's gates. Alia pulled horse to a stop for a moment and sighed as she looked back at the place she once called home. "Goodbye."

000

****Starting the fire, Robb was watching Daeryssa. She seemed in a much better place since the last time they had camped here. It made him happy to see her in a full blown conversation with Kristina. Theon dropped wood near Robb's foot. "That will hold us for the night." He went and sat near Jon, who was at the edge of the camp.

Their dinner would be a deer that Robb had killed earlier. It was big enough to feed all of them. Tali had volunteered to skin it and cut the meat from the bones. It seemed that her father had been a butcher and she had picked up a few things before he died and she was taken in by Daeryssa. After she was finished she put the meat in a metal pot and hung it on a wooden hook that Theon had put together.

After a while the smell of meat filled their small camp. Tali check the meat to make sure that it had been cooked all the way. When she was satisfied, she placed the meat on a small plate with some berries and started passing out food. The last to get their plates were Jon and Greyjoy.

"Here," Tali handed them their plates. "Do you need-"

Greyjoy slapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her down. She struggled in his grasp until he hissed at her. "Someone's out there. Quiet!"

Instantly she stopped moving as she watched Jon draw his sword. The two guards that had rode with them nodded to them and started to advance with him.

"Go back and tell Robb," Theon told Tali before he dropped her on the ground and followed after Jon.

She didn't need to be told twice and scrambled back to where Robb and Daeryssa were eating. "My lord, there is someone near the camp."

"Who?" Robb asked, obviously not that worried.

"I don't know," Tali said as she caught her breath. "Jon and Theon went to find them."

"Then we will wait for them to return," Robb told her.

Daeryssa nodded. "It was probably just an animal. Sit and eat. Jon and Theon will return soon."

For the next few minutes everything was relaxed. It was quiet and no one seemed too bothered that someone might be out there. That was until someone ended their camp through the shadows. It wasn't only one person either. It was three.

Robb looked up just in time to see three wildlings running toward him. One had a battle axe, while the other two held swords. Panic started to set in.

Drawing his sword, Robb rushed forward to face them. Daeryssa got up as quickly as her belly would allow and hurried to horse. Her brother's bow was tied to her saddle with a quiver of arrows. She pulled the tie and the quiver over her back.

The only remaining guard rushed forward to help Robb. The two of them seemed to be doing well until one of the wildlings got a good swipe right across the guard's neck. He fell down and coughed a few times before the live was gone from him.

Tali picked up his sword and took his place. The man was three times her size. He moved with no grace but with all of that brute strength it may not have been necessary. He swung his axe at her and she dodged quickly.

With all the commotion neither Robb nor Tali realized that one of them had escaped and had targeted Daeryssa and Kristina. He glared at them and raised his sword. Daeryssa took aim and fired. She was aiming for his head but somehow it ended up in his foot.

The wildling cried out in pain. "You dumb bitch!" His mighty arm swung towards her and Daeryssa wasn't able to get out of the way in time. It felt like she had been kicked by a horse and she went falling to the ground, landing on her stomach.

As he began to close the gap, Kristina grabbed the arrow that was sticking out of his foot. In one motion, she pulled out the arrow and stuck it deep into his belly. He howled in pain again and stumbled back, dropping his sword.

When he finally came to a stop, he had run right into Robb, who stuck the blade of his sword right next to the arrow. The man coughed and the blood that followed covered Kristina. He fell next to her and his eyes were blank.

Kristina looked up at Robb and she could see Jon and Theon had returned. Another wildling was laying dead not too far away. There was no sign of the third, so she figured he ran off.

"My lady!" Tali yelled as she ran over to Daeryssa.

Daeryssa had managed to sit up but she was breathing really hard. "I think...the baby..."

Robb rushed to her side and started to check her over. She looked fine until he saw the blood that was rushing out onto the fabric of her skirts. "Daeryssa!" He couldn't hide the panic in his voice.

"Baby...coming..." She managed to get out. "Too...early..."

**A/N: Alright so I hope the action scene didn't suck. It was my first attempt. I wanted to let you all know that I have started a facebook page. It is the official Goddess of Roses page and I hope you can all like it. It will be packed with updating information, polls, banners, and other fun stuff. So check that out. I will update soon and in the meantime, let me know what you think**.


	19. New Starks

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Panic started to settle into the camp. Daeryssa had gone into labor in the middle of a forest and no one knew how to deliver a baby. Robb just sat next to his wife, totally confused and scared. He didn't know how to help her. Pain was etched into her beautiful features. Tears were streaming from her eyes. Groans and yelping noises were coming from her mouth.

The two handmaidens seemed to be handling this better than him. They had snapped right into action. Kristina pulled over three bedrolls and stacked them on top of each other. Tali pulled a clean, dry dress from Daeryssa's saddle bag. "We have to get her out of those clothes," Tali said. She looked over at Jon and Theon. "Go get more wood. We'll need it."

The men didn't argue and they disappeared into the forest. Robb gingerly lifted Daeryssa into a sitting position and started to peel off her body. Tali passed him the other dress and took the soiled garb.

"It hurts," Daeryssa said softly as he pulled the light dress over her head.

"It'll be alright." Robb pet her hair softly before lifting her up to take her over to the bedrolls.

When Daeryssa let out a scream, Robb stopped mid step. After a few moments, her breath became harsh and she clung to him. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Robb told her firmly as he set her down on the soft bedroll.

Kristina rushed over with a blanket to cover her mistress up with. Suddenly, Daeryssa came up off the bed roll, letting out a terrible screech. She grabbed Robb's hand and squeezed with every bit of strength she had. Pain ripped through his hand and his eyes went wide.

"Daeryssa..." Robb tried to sooth her. "You are hurting my hand."

"SO WHAT?" Daeryssa screamed at him. "My whole body is hurting because of you! I think you can take a little pinch!"

That "pinch" as she had called it, felt like it was about to break Robb's hand. He had to hand it to her. She was a lot stronger than Robb gave her credit for. No wonder she could fire her brother's bow, which was two sizes way too big for her.

Kristina looked over to where Theon and Jon had piled all the wood they found. "You need to keep the fire burning at all costs," she told them. "With the freezing night temperatures, we need to make her as warm as we can."

Nodding, Jon started to stoke the fire and add another log. Theon watched as the next contraction ripped through Daeryssa. He looked between Tali, Kristina and Robb. "So who is going to deliver the baby?"

This made the panic in the camp rise again. Tali and Kristina had only been training to assist. "Howl's Den is less than a half a day's ride," Jon said. "I could ride there and find a midwife."

"By the time you got back, she would have already delivered." Tali shook her head. "As long as there aren't any complications, it should be able to happen naturally."

"If there are complications?" Robb asked, fearful of the answer.

Tali looked down at her mistress and shook her head. "Then we had better pray that the Gods are with her."

000

After a day in labor, Robb was beginning to worry. Daeryssa was getting weaker and everyone feared for her. She was covered in sweat. Her eyes were half open and the grip she had on Robb's hand seemed to lessen and lessen as time went on. Tali dabbed her head with a wet cloth. Kristina checked her lady's process and shook her head.

"She still isn't crowning," Kristina looked at Robb. "If she doesn't deliver soon...you might have to choose between the child and your wife..."

Robb shook his head. He refused to think of it. Daeryssa would deliver their child and all would be right in the world. Unfortunately, the rest of the camp wasn't as hopeful. The location where she was giving birth almost ensured a sickness for the baby and possibly the mother. Without a midwife, they didn't know what to do.

"There must be something you can do," Tali looked at Kristina.

"I once saw a doctor cut my brother from my mother's stomach," Kristina said with a dark tone. "I wouldn't suggest it. The danger for infection is too great. Lady Daeryssa would die."

They all thought that Daeryssa couldn't understand them, as she was half out of it. That wasn't the case. She could hear every word they were saying and it scared her. Fear gripped her. What if the baby died because she hadn't been strong enough? Daeryssa would never forgive herself.

Trying with all her might, she tried to push. It didn't seem to work and Daeryssa fell into despair. Gripping Robb's hand, she took comfort from him. He believed everything was going to be fine, so she forced herself to think so too.

Suddenly the pain started to fade as she felt the sudden urge to push. Kristina smiled and pat her leg softly. "Its time."

As she pushed, Daeryssa gripped Robb's hand harder. He didn't complain but she knew she had to be hurting him. The feeling of pain was back and she let out a yelp. No one told her how painful childbirth would be.

"Jon, get behind her to help her sit up," Tali snapped. "Theon, bring water and blankets."

The men simply did as they were told. Jon was sure that the women knew much more about this than he did. As he slid in behind her, he could see Theon gathering the needed supplies. He had shared Jon's idea and figured it was for the best.

"Push my lady!" Kristina instructed.

Daeryssa took a deep breath before baring down. She couldn't remember what the midwife had told her about the actual delivery and the steps for correct breathing. At the moment, it didn't really matter. Her pain ridden mind and body were on autopilot.

"The baby is almost here!" Kristina said happily. "The head is out!"

A rush of relief and happiness fell over Robb. Soon he would have his child and his wife, both safe and healthy. He pet her dark hair gently. "You're almost there."

With a final push, a loud cry rang out in the camp. Kristina sat back up and she had a small baby in her arms. "Its a boy!"

Tali took the small boy and washed him off and wrapped him in a blanket. After checking him over, she handed him to Daeryssa. Robb put his large hand on his small head and pet his soft hair. His wife couldn't take her eyes off of her small son. He was so perfect.

This moment was short lived as she felt the need to push again. Daeryssa passed their son to Robb and fell back against Jon's chest. "What's wrong?" Tali asked.

Kristina went right back to her lady's side. After a few moments she finally spoke. "There is another child!"

"Another child?" Robb and Daeryssa yelled at the same time.

Nodding, Kristina retook her place. "Push my lady."

"I can't," Daeryssa said as she shook her head.

"Yes you can my lady!" Tali told her as she sat on her right side.

Daeryssa didn't share her enthusiasm. She was weak,tired and sore. All she wanted was to be back in Winterfell with Robb and her children, safe and warm.

A wave of pain passed through Daeryssa, breaking her thoughts. Pushing, she cried out and clung to Tali. 'I can't do this,' she thought. 'It hurts too much.'

After what seemed like a lifetime of screaming and laboring, another cry rang out into the night. Kristina cut the cord and passed the baby to Tali, who went to clean it up. "This one is a girl."

Robb felt so happy. He had a daughter and a son. Kissing Daeryssa's head, he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Tali brought back the baby girl and handed her to her mother. Daeryssa looked down at her and nuzzled her nose against her daughter's. "Hello! Hi! I'm your mother!"

Jon smiled, happy for his brother and his wife. "What are their names?"

"Edwyn Brandon Stark," Daeryssa said as she looked back over to her son. "I want to name him after my brother."

"What about the girl?" Tali asked.

"I haven't thought of any girl's names..." Daeryssa confessed. Something had always told her that the child would be a boy, so she never bothered to think of a name for a girl.

"I have." Robb kissed her head as he took Jon's place behind her. "Maeryn Elizabeth Stark."

Daeryssa smiled up at her husband. "That is a lovely name."

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry it took so long to update. I had a death in the family and I really couldn't focus on anything. So I am sorry if this chapter isn't up to par (which I really wanted it to be as I have been wanting to write it for a while now). Now, I want to thank everyone who has liked my facebook page and keep the reviews coming! I eat them and they create plot bunnies. So review and I will write again! **


	20. Companions

For disclaimer see chapter one.

There was a slight rocking motion. Everything was black. There was a distant sound of light chatter, which couldn't be understood. Pain was still taking a hold of Daeryssa's body. She could feel that something was against her back, keeping her upright. As things started to come back into reality, there was the feeling of something warm and thick against the inside of her leg. 'Where am I?' Daeryssa began to panic. 'Where are my children?'

Suddenly, she felt a familiar arm draped carefully over her middle. Daeryssa didn't need to to open her eyes to know who it was. "Robb..."

The thing against her back seemed to relax immediately. "You're finally awake," Robb's voice said back.

After a few moments of gathering a small amount of strength, Daeryssa's eyes blinked and her world was back in focus. She looked around to gather her bearings. They were on the road, riding for Winterfell. Robb's arm was around her so she wouldn't fall off his horse.

As soon as she was half conscious, Daeryssa's eyes spied each rider in their party, seeking out her newborns. Maeryn was asleep in Jon's arms. He was looking between the child and the road. Daeryssa wasn't quite sure that his mind was on the road. His eyes held a certain distant look that she was sure was for Alia.

Knowing that her daughter was safe with Jon, Daeryssa sought out her son. At first she couldn't find him, which raised her panic level. Then her eyes settled on a sling that Kristina had on. The angle she was at provided her with the sight of her son. His eyes were open and exploring the world. They were a dark brown, the same as hers.

"Beautiful," Robb whispered in her ear. " Aren't they?"

Daeryssa managed to tear her eyes away from her boy and look up at her husband. "Just like their father..."

Chuckling, Robb shook his head. "I don't think I had anything to do with it. They look just like you."

Tilting her head up, Daeryssa pressed her lips to Robb's. "I couldn't have done it alone."

* * *

After riding the last whole day, Alia finally stopped for a rest. She couldn't ride very fast because of the child within her. So instead of risking the child, she simply rode longer. The ride turned out to be very uncomfortable, even more so than normal. She was never that big on riding horses.

It took little less than an hour to build a fire and make a small meal. Though the food didn't fill her. Alia's appetite had grown along with her stomach. Jon's child craved more and more as each day passed and she had only brought so much.

Alia put a hand to her stomach and closed her eyes. The child was moving around again. It was such a strange feeling, but at the same time, it was wonderful to know that Jon lived on inside her. Her dreams had been filled with the possibility of being a family. Her child would be loved by its father and he would still love her. The thought brought tears to her eyes. It was her one regret in life.

Footsteps broke the silence of the forest. Alia opened her eyes and her hand slowly found the hilt of her sword, that was at her waist. Could it be a burglar? She had nothing of any kind of value. It didn't really matter who it was. Nothing was going to hurt her child.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see movement. Alia made no movement. She waited. When the person was right behind her, she spun around, sword in a striking position. There was the sound of steel hitting steel.

"Well my lady, this is some welcome," a familiar man chuckled.

Instantly relaxing, Alia sheathed her sword. "I could have killed you Gabriel. You know better than to sneak up on someone with a sword."

Gabriel chuckled again and sheathed his own sword. "And you know better than to try and kill the man who taught you how to use it in the first place."

Settling back in, Alia eyed the Winterfell guard suspiciously. "Why aren't you in Winterfell, at your post?"

"Lord Stark ordered me to come and look after you," Gabriel told her as he sat down and took out a flask of wine. "You are carrying his grandchild. I suppose he was worried about your safety."

"So you aren't here to try and talk me into going back?" Alia asked.

"I could, but we both know it would be pointless," Gabriel shrugged. "You're a stubborn girl, always was."

Alia smiled at her friend's laid back view of the situation. Other than Jon, Arya, and Bran, Gabriel was the only person who actually seemed to care about her. When she had first come to Winterfell, she was a scared little girl. The guard had taken her under his wing and taught her how to defend herself. He taught her that what Rodrik did to her was unacceptable. He had shortly become like a second father to her.

"So you intend to follow me all the way to King's Landing?" Alia raised her eyebrow.

"If I didn't, that mouth of yours would get you in trouble," Gabriel smirked. "We can't have that."

Alia simply shook her head and laid back. She welcomed the company, as she had been alone for a few days now and was starting to get bored. She felt safer with Gabriel nearby; though her entire being wished it had been Jon.

* * *

When noon came around, the party had stopped for a quick lunch. They didn't stay long as they were very close to Winterfell. It didn't need to be said that they all just wanted to go home. Daeryssa was insisted that she ride her own horse alone. She didn't want to slow them down anymore than she already.

Robb wouldn't hear of it. "You aren't healed yet! The bleeding has only just stopped. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm fine," Daeryssa tried to reassure him. "I barely feel the pain anymore. I just want to go home."

Robb's eyes seemed to soften. This ride had been hard on her. He did just want to get her home and his children out of the cold. "You may ride alone. If the pain returns, I want you to stop and tell me."

Daeryssa smiled big and nodded. "I promise." She kissed him for good measure before going off to saddle her horse.

Though after an hour in the saddle, Daeryssa was starting to feel the pain in her stomach again. Maybe Robb was right and she wasn't ready to ride yet. No, she was determined to go home. It was just a little while longer. She could hold on.

Suddenly, she was starting to feel cold and light headed. Daeryssa looked up at her husband. His image was getting blurry. "Robb..."

The faint sound of his wife's voice hit his ears. Robb quickly turned in the saddle toward her. Only when he looked over, he saw her horse was riderless.

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SORRY! Life got in the way and then I had a terrible case of writer's block. I am also kinda sad that my reviewers have gotten less and less. Does that mean this story is falling apart? Let me know what you think! I will give cookies to my reviewers! I will write again (hopefully soon). **


	21. Bloody Forest

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Looking back at his wife's horse, Robb expected to see her, but panic rose up in him to see her horse was now riderless. He quickly pulled his horse to a stop and jumped off. "Daeryssa!"

The others heard his cries and stopped their horses. Robb didn't hear Jon call to him. He was focused on finding his wife. Daeryssa had been right there! She was right next to him! Where could she possibly had gone? There was no way that a bandit could have pulled her away without him noticing.

As the horse trotted by, Tali reached out and grabbed the reins of her lady's horse. She looked over at Kristina with a wided eyed look. She quickly tied the horse's reins to her own saddle. The other maid handed Maeryn to Tali, then swiftly jumped from her horse to join the search for Daeryssa.

Turning in his saddle, Jon scanned the area. The grass was too tall to be able to see anything. He felt his little nephew stir in his arms, probably due to his movement. Edwyn opened his eyes and started to look around. It was almost like he could sense everyone's distress and was trying to help find his mother. Though after a few moments, he yawned and looked a little mad about being woken up.

It was Theon who finally yelled what Robb was waiting for. "I found her! Over here!"

Kristina and Robb rushed over to the side of the road, where Daeryssa had fallen from her horse. Her long black hair hid her face from view, but they could tell she was unconscious because of her breathing. From behind them, Tali gasped in horror. Kristina's gaze ended at her lady's bloody skirts. She felt her heartbeat even faster than it was. The young wolf's eyes had grown three sizes.

"I thought you said the bleeding had stopped!" Robb glared at Kristina.

"It had!" Kristina answered back, panic in her voice. "The ride must have been too much. It must have started again."

"We need to send word to Winterfell!" Tali called to her lord, tears threatening to fall. "She needs Maester Luwin."

"We are hours from home," Jon said. "Tali and I could ride ahead."

Silence passed over the group for a moment. Robb moved hair from his wife's face, wishing they had delayed leaving for another day. If they had still been in Howl's Den, Daeryssa would have the help she needed. Theon shook his head. He thought that Robb was in no condition to make a choice. His judgement was clouded.

"The handmaiden and I will ride for Winterfell," Theon said as he stood up. He walked over to his horse and swung up into his saddle. He reached his arm out to Jon, so he could take Edwyn.

Looking down at his nephew, Jon wasn't sure that he trusted Greyjoy with the small babe. Theon could be reckless. He looked over at Tali and Maeryn and tried to convince himself that she would look after the small bundle. He knew Robb needed him. Reluctantly, he handed Edwyn to Theon.

Jon dismounted and went over to Robb slowly. He remembered when Alia was beaten by that bastard and left to die. Even the memory filled him with anger. Jon had been helpless to help her. Judging by the look on his brother's face, he was feeling the same thing now.

"Just hurry," Robb said so softly that Theon barely heard him. "She may not last without Maester Luwin."

With those words, Tali and Theon kicked the sides of their horses and they were off. Kristina looked up at Jon, then at Robb. "We need to get her off the road."

* * *

Her laughed filled the woods. Gabriel smiled in return. It had been a long time since he had seen her really laugh. He wanted to kill Snow for dishonoring her in such a way. That bastard had not only broken their engagement, but left her big with his child as well. Jon had no honor, as far as Gabriel was concerned.

There were good matches that she had turned down for him. Jory Cassel had been one such match. He would have been good to her. They could have been happy, with sons, by now. Gabriel shook his head. Alia had put too much faith in Jon.

A small village was ahead to their left. Alia looked over at her second father. "We should stop. Our supplies are almost gone."

"That is because someone keeps eating it all," Gabriel joked.

Alia's face turned bright red. She had been eating more and more than usual. Her child, which she was convinced was a boy. He would kick her roughly and her morning sickness was absolutely terrible. Gabriel chuckled at her embarrassment. Alia glared, trying (and failing) to make her blush go away.

Steering her horse over to the post and a trough that sat in front of it, Alia scanned the area. She saw a few merchants selling fruits, bread, pastries, wool, and there was a blacksmith. They both dismounted and tied the reins to the post.

"I will return," Gabriel told her before he went off in the direction of the blacksmith.

Nodding to his retreating back, Alia went off on her own business. She picked up some food as well as wool to make herself a new dress. She found that her old ones were getting too tight and she would no doubt need one before she reached King's Landing.

As she went back to her horse, she felt a wave of exhaustion hit her. Alia was sure Gabriel wouldn't mind if she went ahead and made camp. Packing the things away in her saddle bag, Alia mounted her horse. Before leaving, she did stop and tell him where she was going. As she suspected, he didn't mind and promised to catch up.

* * *

Once the rain had started, Robb was glad they were able to find a big oak tree for shelter. His wife still laid at the base of the tree, unmoving minus when her chest would heave for air. The camp was deadly quiet. Jon had come to sit next to him, but hadn't tried to say anything to him, for which Robb was grateful. He suspected that it was due to the fact that his half brother understood that simple words wouldn't make him feel better.

Though the words he had been dying to hear for hours came from Kristina's mouth. "The bleeding has stopped. She's out of danger."

Every bit of fear and worry wet out of Robb as he sighed in relief. "When will she awaken?"

"When the Gods decide that it is time," Kristina told him. "Though I suspect that it should be soon enough."

Jon felt happy for his brother. It would have been a horrible tragedy if Daeryssa had died giving birth to her children. He knew what it was like to not have a mother and was glad to hear that his niece and nephew would not have to suffer the same fate.

After wrapping a blanket around her lady, Kristina rose and went to look for wood that had not become too damp in the rain. The temperature was dropping rapidly, as snow was starting to mix with the rain. A fire would be necessary or they could all freeze to death.

Pulling his cloak closer, Jon turned to check the area. Wildlings had been known to wander these woods and they didn't need another fight on their hands. He doubted that Robb and himself would be able to fight off a large party. Everything seemed ordinary. There was no sign of anyone but them.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the leaves. Jon grasped his sword under his cloak. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Robb at the ready. A person appeared out of the brush and it certainly wasn't a wildling. Jon's breath caught in his throat as he set eyes on a pregnant Alia.

**A/N: I am so glad I was able to update for you guys so soon. My muse was not in short supply for this chapter or the next few. It is going to start to get bumpy from here on in. I have cookies for bittersweetangel0128** **and XOXODianaMeadeXOXO. Thank you for being my two reviewers. Keep those reviews coming and I will keep the posts coming. **


	22. Recovering Dreams

For Disclaimer see chapter 1.

Looking her over, she hadn't changed at all. Her beautiful brown locks were still as shiny and soft as ever. Those blue eyes as deep and wild as ever, complementing her pale, creamy skin. One thing had changed about Alia. She was big with child. Jon could only assume that he was the father. Another child named Snow. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. This poor child would be doomed to the life that its father and mother had. All that suffering because of the name that it bore.

Watching the man in front of her, Alia couldn't believe her eyes. How had they run into each other? She was sure that they would have been back to Winterfell now. This awkward situation had been one that Alia had hoped to avoid.

Nether one of them knew what to say. Alia knew what she wanted to say and do but her body wouldn't obey. She wanted to hold him and run back to Winterfell to raise their child together. Jon wanted to reach out and touch her stomach, almost as an attempt to establish reality. Maybe now she wouldn't go to King's Landing to meet her sister and she would just stay with him.

Feeling a hand touch her shoulder, Alia snapped out of her shock filled gaze and looked at Kristina, who was standing next to her. "I thought you were riding south."

"I am..." Alia finally found her voice. "We stopped in a town down the road. I went ahead to make camp..."

"We?" Jon's voice was laced with jealousy.

Her voice escaped her again and all Alia could do was stare into Jon's eyes. Gulping, she felt like a child who had been caught with their hand in a cookie jar. Then she remembered that there was nothing to be guilty about. Gabriel was simply helping her to King's Landing.

"Gabriel is accompanying me to King's Landing," Alia explained. "He just wanted to help."

"I'm sure he did," Jon spat.

The urge to smack Jon upside his head was so overwhelming. He knew nothing was happening between them and yet he still insisted on giving her a hard time. Alia hadn't missed this side of him.

Over Jon's shoulder, Alia saw Robb sitting next to a woman laying on the ground. It took her a moment to realize that the woman was Lady Daeryssa. She looked terrible. Her hair was dirty and had twigs intertwined with the strands. Blue was the color of her dress but it had turned into a dirty grayish color. Blood caked her skirts and she looked like she was sweating from a fever.

"What happened?" Alia asked, completely forgetting Jon for the moment. Daeryssa had always been kind to her and it pained Alia to see her like this.

"She gave birth in the woods," Robb told her, not looking away from his wife. "The bleeding didn't stop."

"Is she..." Alia couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"No," Kristina shook her head. "She is just resting."

With some difficulty, Alia sat down next to her friend. Her beautiful face was smeared with mud. She spied a canteen not too far away, which had water in it. After opening it and pouring some on her sleeve, Alia began to lightly dab Daeryssa's face. The mud ran off into little streams at first before they hit either her sleeve or the ground.

"Thank you," Robb whispered to her, like his feelings were some kind of secret.

Alia nodded. "She was good to me while I layed on my sick bed. It seems only right to return the favor."

* * *

Winterfell was finally visible over the horizon. It was a most welcomed sight. Tali and Theon had been riding for hours and were beginning to feel tired. The babes that they were carrying were beginning to become restless. Maeryn was screaming. It had been a while since Daeryssa had fed them. Edwyn had slept most of the journey and was now making his presence known, screaming louder than his sister.

"Make way!" Theon yelled out as they rode into the courtyard. His command was followed as everyone stepped to the side, curious as to what had happened.

Two stable boys ran forward to grab the bits in their horses' mouths. They dismounted slowly, as not to shake the babes. Quickly, Theon led the way, with Tali on his heels.

The castle's halls were busy so it took twice as long to get to Ned Stark's study. Many people stopped to look but they weren't paid any attention. As they got closer to the study door, it opened and Jory Cassel appeared into the hall.

"What is with all the commotion?" The captain of the guard called out.

That was when he laid his eyes on Tali and the small bundle she was carrying. "Jory..." Tali called out to him, not as powerful as had hoped.

"What has happened?" Jory reached out and put his arm around Tali's waist to steady her.

"We need to see Lord Stark right away," Theon told Jory, with that tone of undeserved authority.

Seemingly unaffected by Theon's tone, Jory nodded and opened the door wider. Theon went in first, but Tali held Jory back. "Please see that a wet nurse is fetched. These babes need to eat."

Jory barked the order to a guard before following Tali into the study. Lord and Lady Stark were in the study any they were both looking at the bundle in Theon's arms. Catelyn took Edwyn from him, and he seemed all too eager to give the babe up. After a moment, Ned Stark asked the question that Tali was waiting for. "Where is Robb? What happened?"

"Lady Daeryssa gave birth on the road to Winterfell. She started bleeding heavily after a few hours. Theon and I rode ahead. She needs Maester Luwin, my lord," Tali explained in a hurry.

Catelyn gasped and looked at her husband. "We need to send a party after them immediately!"

"Jory, get a party together. Theon, fetch Maester Luwin and meet me in the courtyard in fifteen minutes," Ned commanded.

Both men nodded and went to do as they were told. Ned put his giant hand on his grandson's head. "Watch over them Cat," he said very softly. "May the Gods bless and keep them."

* * *

Suddenly out of the darkness, there was sound. It was like being in a crowded room. The voices were all meshed together and it was hard to tell whose voice it was. After a few minutes went by, one voice stood out in particular. Robb. Her husband's voice was calling to her. He sounded...almost sad.

Willing herself to move, Daeryssa managed to let out a small moan like noise. All eyes turned to her. Robb grabbed her hand, hoping that she would wake up. "Daeryssa!"

After a few nail biting moments, Daeryssa's eyes fluttered open. Robb felt a wave of relief go over him and he pulled her into a hug. "You're awake! Thank the Gods!"

Weakly, Daeryssa put her hand in his hair and slowly pet. "I love you Robb..."

Robb felt her slump against his chest. For a moment he was afraid she had died in his arms. When he looked down, her chest was moving.

"She must have passed out," Kristina said. "Her body needs a lot of healing. It may take her some time."

Laying her back down, Robb kept watching her like he was afraid she was going to disappear into smoke. Though his eyes betrayed his relief. Jon was glad that his brother hadn't lost her. It had taken Alia a week to wake up after her injuries. That whole time had been hell on earth.

**A/N: I have decided to split this chapter into two parts. The next chapter will be pretty Alia/Jon based. There are two new couplings coming up in this story. I am thinking about adding Jory/Tali and Jamie/OC. Let me know what you think about that. This chapter is in honor of the new season of Game of Thrones that will be airing in about an hour and I can't wait. Thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews and all the favorites and watches. Keep them coming and I will post soon. **


End file.
